This is Jezebel in Hell
by rock n roll star
Summary: She's not a girl who misses much. Her name is Jezebel. She is a fugitive, and only in her does Jack Sparrow find his match. Making their way across the ocean, will they find love, or will their same personalities ruin everything? [complete]
1. Chapter one

**Ok, I decided this would be the last new story for a while, and after I finish this one, I will work on all of the sequals and such. Then I will procede to write whatever catches my fancy! ;)**

Chapter one: This is Jezebel

I sat at a table in the corner of the most greasest bar ever. My head was bowed and my tricorner had I had knicked off a merchants cart in London was low over my forehead, preventing anyone from seeing my whole face. I was staring down into my mug of ale trying to be as inconspicuos as possible. Thats what you have to do if your on the run. I was listening to my neighbors converstation with the owner of the bar.

"Did ye hear about tha' lass who escaped the brig of a ship headed to Australia, evaded capture from the men in arms in London, and is currently on the run for a crime, and no one knows what it is?" The owner, a fat and sweaty man asked what looked like a pirate.

"Nah. Was her name?" The pirate asked.

"Dunno. Heard she calls herself Jezebel." I jumped, sloshing the ale down my front. They were talking about me. "She came from a pretty well known family. But they are disgrased. Even they wont say wha' her name was. But no one has been able to capture her since she ascaped the convict ship for Australia." The pirate laughed.

"Now tha's my type a woman." He said. I rolled my eyes. "Wha' she look like?"

"Once again, dunno. Some say she has long curly red hair, green eyes. Well if tha' be the case, then she mus' be Irish, righ'? But others say she has straight brown hair, and brown eyes. More German, or something...But then I heard one person say he saw her and she ha' light blonde hair and blue eyes...Sounds English?" The pirate shook his head, giving a toothy smirk.

"I bet no ones saw 'er." He said, taking a drink from his mug. "She probably doesn't exist." I made an indignant sound in the back of my throat. The pirate heard it, and looked around. I sat perfectly still. He looked away, and I pretended to be interested in the tattoo on my arm. I had accuired it in Singapore. It was a heart with a crown around it, and three swords piercing the heart. It was a pagan card symbol...The three of swords.

"Well, Jack. I have ta get goin." The owner said, grunting as he gto up from his chair. "Tis gettin late, and me woman gets niffed if I stay down here too long." I almost snorted at that comment. The owner shook the man named Jack's hand and wattled away. The pirate then looked over at me.

"You know, you should be grateful that I didn' say anythin to tha man." He said in a low voice, leaning over to me.

"So? I have evaded capture time and again, I could do it once more." The man raises an eyebrow.

"Is that a dare? Or a double dare?"

"Your on." I said in a husky whisper. We sat there for a moment, staring each other down. Sizing each other up.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He said at last, extending a hand. I just looked at it.

"Pleased," I said, giving a small smile. "Jezebel."

Sparrow shook his head. "I want yer real name."

"That is my name."

"No its not. Its a branding, a label. But whatever. So, Jezzy." I raised my eyebrow at that nickname. "Where are you headed to next?"

"Im not gunna tell you. I dont tell anyone my plans. Maybe I'll be a vicar."

"You have to be a man."

"I know that." He studied me for a moment, head tilted to one side.

"Take off yer hat."

"Nope. No can do." He sighed.

"Where do you plan to go?" He asked again.

"I told you. Im not telling you."

"No," He said impatiently. "I mean, I could probably take you there. I have nothing else to do at the moment, and me crew is gettin restless." I considered the offer for a moment.

"Why do you want to help me?" I questioned, taking a sip from my drink.

"Why not? I know what its like to be on the run constantly, and how its nice to have a hand every now and then." I furrowed my brow, trying to think if this was a trick. But no matter. Even if it was, I would be able to escape again.

"Sure. Whatever." I said flippantly.

"OK then. So, where do you want to go?" I sat there. No one had ever asked me that question. They always just tried to make me do what they wanted me to do.

"I dunno. Hmm." I thought around. "I know! I would like to go to India." He laughed.

"India, eh? I think we could do that. Even if it is halfway across the world." He got up. "Come on then, runaway." I stood up also, downed the rest of my drink and followed him out. I heard the bartender shouting something about not paying the tab. I ignored him, and continued to follow Sparrow. We walked for what seemed like an eternity until we go to the docks.

"We are to board the ship already?" I asked, a bit alarmed.

"Of course. Cant stay here too long, especially because of that bartender. I may know the owner, but he doesn't like to be cheated outa money." I made an 'o' shape with my mouth as we climbed the gangplank up onto a massive black ship. While he was leading me to my soon to be room, I asked:

"How long have you been a pirate?" He paused for a moment, then continued his odd gait.

"Fer as long as I can remember. And what of you?"

"Oh, this is my first time being a pirate. I like to try out different things. Who knows, maybe when I'm in India, I could be courtesan."

"I thought courtesans were French..." Jack said, stopping outside of a door, three stairways down from the main deck.

"No, they came from India...the French, like always, stole it." Jack laughed apreciately, and threw open the door. I grimaced. The cabin was a mess. And it smelled funny to boot.

"Is there a loo?" I asked, seeing that there was no other door leading from the cabin.

"Its over there." He was pointing to a bucket.

"Ewwww." I moaned.

"Well, Im sorry if it inconviences you, but this is all I have. I'm sure you can add a...womans touch." I sighed, screwing my face up at the smell.

"Why does it smell so bad?" I complained.

"Pirates." Jack said simply. "Anyways. We are to set sail tomorrow morning at dawn. I hope you have a strong stomach. Good night." With that he turned and walked up the steps, and most likely to his nice cozy captains' quarters. Thinking fast, I grabbed up the blankets from the bed, and ran up the stairs onto the deck. I found a small nich by the main mast, and proceded to make up a pallet. I settled down into the somewhat smelly blankets and closed my eyes on what seemed like a surreal day.


	2. Chapter two

Chapter two: Animal's Grace

I woke with a start the following morning. Someone was hovering over me, staring at my face. I blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes, and finally I managed to look up at the person who woke me up with sheer force of will.

"Who are you?" I croaked as I sat up, and looked at a very odd looking person. This man had tattoos every place that I could see, and thats saying something because all he was wearing was a short pair of pants.

"I could ask the same question." He said in a surprisingly clipped and cultured tone. I shook my head, my hat almost falling off. I quickly jammed it back in place.

"My name is Jezebel. Your captain said he would take me to India."

"Did he now?" The man said, in a kinder tone. "Well then. My name is Dan. I am the cook and second mate as well as cleaner. You dont by any chance clean, do you?"

"No." I lied. I hated cleaning. I was forced to at home, and now, I wouldn't touch a rag to save my life. The man called Dan offered his hand, and I greatfully took it grimacing as I stood up. Sleeping on hard wood wasnt that nice for the back, Ill tell you. I brushed off my clothes and looked around. The sun was just begining its accent up towards the heavens, and the sky was ablaze with reds, pinks, and orange. It was a beautiful sight to behold. I saw Sparrow talking to a young looking manwell...more like arguing. I turned my head, and saw a man untying a knot that was evidently holding us to the dock.

"I dont care, Tunner!" Sparrows voice all of a sudden boomed. "I don' care if your _want _to be on this crew! I said no, and that means no!" The young man, in frustration punched a railing, cracking it, then stormed off the ship just as the man working on the untying of the knots gave one last tug.

The ship slowly started to glide out of the harbour and make its way out to open sea. Sparrow took over the helm and glowered for what seemed like hours until he started to hum a catchy tune, his face relaxing into a slack grin, its dour position lost. I puzzled over this for a little while until Dan, the man with the tattoos shoved a bucket and mop into my arms.

"What? I told you, I dont clean." I said, trying to push the bucket away from me.

"Its for your own cabin," Dan explained hurridley before rushing off.

"What, is it a law I have to clean my own cabin?" I called after him, but he didnt hear me, and if he did, he didnt answer. I looked down at the empty wooden bucket.

"Um...excuse me?" I called out. A few pirates looked at me with interest then went back to their task of trimming the sails, cleaning, and the likes. Only one egnolaged me.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Where do I get the water to fill this up?" I asked stupidly, and as soon as the question was out, I turned red. The pirate saw my facial expression of self-realization and didn't bother to point out that there was in fact, water everywhere. I just had to retrieve it. I slowly walked to the ships railing and looked down. A few dolphins where swimming alongside the ship, a good omen. I lowered a rope and collected water, then set to cleaning that pig pen I would be living in for a while.

"Wow, this place looks clean," Sparrow said from the doorway. I didn't turn around, but finished wiping of the table besides my small bunk.

"No thanks to you," I mumbled under my breath. He didn't hear me.

"We will stopping in England for some more supplies,"

"The whores of Greenwitch are a noble calling, eh?" I interrupted. He continued on.

"Then head over to India. Do you have any familiy we need to be worried about in either two places?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"No," I lied. The fact was, there was my sister, May, and her husbad, Jim, in England, as well as my other sister, Grace. And in India, my aunt Fiona.

"Jolly good. Dinner is after fifth bell, and you will begin your training tomorrow morning, after first bell."

"What training?"

"Pirates training. All pirates go through it. And being as you'll be with us for a while, you should learn a few things." He explained.

"I already know how to sword fight, and I can shoot with a steady hand, if I dont have to shoot too far, that is." I said proudly, Sparrow looked inpressed.

"Well, then you can learn how to trim sails, and maybe even learn 'ow to stear the ship, eh?" I gave a small nod and he walked away. I sat down on my now clean bed, and thought.

We would be stopping in England, just like I planned they would want to do. Then, while they were picking up supplies that would misterisously dissapear(by me), I would sneak away and have a quite rendevous with my dear sister May. Last I had heard from my mother a year ago before they tried to ship me off to Austraila, she was living with her husband and two kids in Whitechapel. I got some satisfaction with that. She was living in the slums, amongst the whores and drunks.

I slept very little the next night, tossing and turning and dreaming of things that had happened before. I awoke sharply as the bell tolled one. I quickly jumped out of bed, and ran up the steps to the deck. Sparrow was standing there, the risisng sun silloueting him, and he held two swords in his hands.

"First," He said, tossing me a short sword, and I caught it nimbly. "I want to see how much you know." We sood, legs apart, waiting for the other to attack first. Sparrow finally ended up charging me. We fought for what seemed like forever, him starting to loose his energy, me keeping my vigor. I toyed around with him for a bit.

"Parry, Parry. Thrust Thrust. Good." I said, after each attack and defence. He finally shouted to stop.

"Ok, we know you can fight, alright?" He gasped, leaning againts his sword as if it was a cane. "How the hell did you learn to fight like that?"

"Ask me no questions, and I shall tell you no lies." I sing-songed. He rolled his eyes. I was surprised they didnt roll out of his head.

"Well, ye can fight, and tha's all there is ta it." I grinned, pleased at his praise.

In the weeks that followed, I started to dump things overboard when I had the chance. Sparrow harped on the crew about gluttony, and no one seemed to know where all the food, and water were going. We speeded up our pace, and soon enough we were in England. We all dissembarked to get the supplise I secretly thrown. As the crew spread out to get the various things ordered, I slipped away into Whitechapel.

"Excuse me," I asked a passing whore. "Do you by chance know where a May Sinclare is?" I was speaking in a light French accent to throw anybody off of my scent.

"Oh yeah, I might" The bagtail said. I knew she wanted money, so I slipped a shilling into her dirty palm. She grinnned. "Yeah, I know 'ol May. She be livin' down there," She pointed to a dirty sreet, and walked away laughing. I quickly ran down it, and slipped into the tennant building. I asked another passing person who looked like a whore:

"Do you know which room May Sinclair lives in?" I asked in a low voice. This one; however, did not ask for money, but silently pointed the third door down. I nooded a thanks, and walked down the hallway. I took a deep breath before entering. I saw May bending over some sewing, her back turned.

"Oh good, Grace." She said.

"Wrong sister, ya hateful bitch." I said happily. She whipped around, dropping her needlework.

"Jez," She gasped.

"Righto."

"What are you doing here?"

I sighed, taking my time. "Well," I drawled. "A moment ago, I was standing in the street, now Im getting ready to look at a dead woman." Before she could respond, I flung my dagger at her, striking dead in the heart. She fell to the dirty floor, convulsing for a moment, before going stiff. I walked to her, grabbed my dagger and wipped it clean on her torn gown. I walked into one of the rooms, and saw my other sister, Grace, sleeping on the bed.I hovered over her.

"I might never have liked you," I said to her sleeping form. "Point in fact, I despise you. But it doesnt mean that I dont respect you." I raised my dagger. "Dying in our sleep is a luxury our kind is rarely afforded. My gift, to you." Just as I was bringing the dagger down her eyes opened, but it was too late. My knife was lodged in her chest. I walked away, not even feeling a twing of guilt for killing my sisters. They helped my mother and father try to ship me off to Austraila, a place for convicts. They deserved to die.


	3. Chapter three

Chapter three: The origin of Jezebel pt. One

"Where were you?" Jack asked as I met back up with the crew on the ship.

"Oh, just looking in on some old friends." I lied easily. He looked at me suspiciously for a moment, before walking away. I went to the railling looking out at the water. I gave a small shiver.

_Darling mum, _I thought. _Soon, I shall see you again. And soon you shall get your just reward. Wait. _I felt bitter, and alone. My family deserted me. Leaving me for a life of crime. True, I liked it, but now I would burn in Hell because of them. I already tasted blood of those I killed, and I wanted more. Being dangerous made me feel alive, aloof. My sisters were too good for themselves. Even if they were, at one point, like me. We all started out the same. Trained to kill, rather than defend. Made to want to kill, want to be evil. By our parents. My sisters; however, turned holy, seeking reverance and pennace for a life of sin. Only I stayed how I was raised. After my parents saw that I was becoming too dangerous, they tried to send me to a place that was as hot as Hell, and filled with demons. I managed to kill my father before they locked me away. A satisfaction that helped me survive the slave ship and even escape.

"You look like your eating a lemon," Dan said, coming up besides me.

"I feel like Im eating one," I admitted.

"Cap'n wants to see you in his cabin." I nodded and walked away, and down to Sparrows lush room.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked from the doorway. He nodded, and gestured to a chair opposite the one he was sitting in. I sat.

"Why are you on the run?" He asked, seriously.

"Dunno."

"Tell me." He growled.

"FINE!" I shouted, suddenly aware of his intence gaze. "I am wanted for murder!" He didn't look surprised.

"Ok, now that I know why you are being chased, I might be able to help you more. Who did you kill?"

"My father, a couple of gaurds...and my two sisters." I decided to make it seem like the killing of my sisters happened before today.

"What did they do?"

"They wanted to send me to Austrailia,"

"Why?" He drilled.

"Because, we were all raised the same, yet my sisters decided to go back to holy ways. Only I wanted to continue the life I was living. I became too dangerous for them to handle. Their only choice was to try to send me to Australia."

"How were you raised?" Sparrow asked gently, as if not wanting me to stop talking.

"To be killers. I suppose the correct term is assasins. Who would suspect a woman?" I said sardonically.

"There is a point." He said, shaking his head.

"My parents seemed to think, as we got older that we would all turn out the same, a killer and a holy person, like them, they would sin, with one eye on God. My sisters were weak, and couldnt stand that life. Only I liked it. Like, I mean." Jack looked at me for a long moment before speaking.

"You would make a pretty good pirate..." He said after a moment.

"I thought about it, but I dont really want money. Just to be free."

"Thats a pirate, in ways...I guess. Is that all they did? Try to ship you to Australia?" Jack asked.

"And other things."

"Well...?" I shook my head.

"I cant say. At least not right now,"

"Well can you tell me what your real name is?"

"No." I got up quickly and walked out. I ran all the way to my small cabin, and threw myself on the hard cot.

I didnt like what I had felt back there. When I told him I was a killer, and he didn't flinch. I didn't like that feeling of gratitude. In fact, I had learned to dispise it, and anything else other than raw hatered. I heard my door open and shut. It didnt take a fourtune teller to tell me it was Sparrow.

"Jezebel--" He started, I turned around quickly to glare at him.

"Yell at me!" I screamed. "Shout! Raise your voice! Strike me! Do anything but talk! I hate it when people try to bloody talk! If talking did us any good, Id be bloody queen right now!" Sparrow looked taken aback. I sat there, silently fuming. It took him a moment to talk.

"What do you mean?"

"All you do is talk." I whispered. "You never take action."

"What do you want me to take action againts?"

"I cant win a battle with words!" I screamed. "I can handle being beaten, and I can handle being screamed at, but talking in a bloody effing normal tone doesnt help anything!"

"Well what?" He yelled back at me. "Do you want me to talk to you like this all the time?" He raised his hand. "Do you want me to hit you if I want you to clean the deck? Huh? Is this what you want?" I realized that I had buried myself in a hole.

"You are the one who said you wanted this, Jezebel!" He continued, his voice still raised. Then, a smile played his lips. He lowered his threatening hand slowly.

"You are just a confused child." He said, now with some bitterness in his voice. "You dont know what you want. That is why you keep changing your occupation. You are a self indulged little girl." I blinked.

"Is that your professional opion?" I asked in a snoty voice, not unlike his own rasp. "Huh? Did you pick that up when you were in a brothel, screwing a doctors wife?" My voice started to become hyserical. "You have no room to chastise me, Jack Sparra. You are a worthless piece of shit! You cant even keep your ship for over a few years! And you trying to tell me what I am? HA!" As soon as that sarcastic remark was uttered, Sparrow drew back his hand, and slapped me! I fell back onto the bed from the force of the blow. I layed there looking up at him, hand on my cheek.

"I am not above hitting a woman, _when she deserves it._" He added after I opened my mouth to protest. "And you did deserve that. This is the life of a pirate, young missy. There are no rules here. So unless you learn to tame that damnable tounge of yours, you will not live to see India." My mouth fell open in shock. He turned and strode out of the room.

I quickly jumped up and ran up onto the deck, and off the ship. I wildly ran through the streets of London, until I came up to a small tavern. I went inside and ordered a drink. As I was turning to sit down, a man came in with a gust of cold wind. He swept off his hat and I heard myself gasp. The man noticed me standing in the midle of the tavern, and quickly came runing to where I was.

"Jezebel!" He cried happily, and swept me up in a hug, spilling my drink. "Oh God, I have missed you so much." He murmered in my ear. He pulled away and looked me up and down.

"Turned pirate, eh?" He asked, chortling. I looked up into his silver gray eyes. He had grown a small beard since the last time I saw him, and it suited him well. He was about a foot or so taller than me, his wavy black hair reaching his collar. He had the perfect Roman nose, and his lips were always in a satisfied half smile. He was handsome alright.

"Hi," Was all I managed to get out.

"What are you doing in London?" He asked, leading me to a table, and sitting down opposite me, his hands never leaving mine.

"I managed to get passage on the ship, _Black Pearl_. They were going to take me to India. We had to stop here to pick up some supplise." He smiled.

"India, eh? I suppose your aunt Fiona will be dead soon then. I assume you took care of your sisters already?" I nodded."Good. Good. Do you suppose I could take the same ship as you to India?"

I was opening my mouth to say yes, or no, when Sparrow came storming in. He saw me sitting there in the company of a man.

"Who the hell is this?" He demanded, striding over arrogantly. I swallowed.

"Sparrow, this is my husband, Emilio."


	4. Chapter four

**If you havent noticed, a lot of this is based on Kill Bill in ways...mostly quotes, but concept as well. Hey! Kill Bill is a good story line...REVENGE**

Chapter four: Toll the bell: The origin of Jezebel pt. Two

After everything was explained to his highness, Sparrow, we went back to the ship, and set sail. After our explanation, Sparrow hadn't said one word to me, or Emilio for that matter. It puzzled me as I sat, legs under the railing, and feet dangling above the ocean.I had mixed emotions about Emilio coming with me to India. I plain out had mixed emotions about him. Our marriage was nothing but convienance, then fond attachment...on his part. He is the most dangerous man in the world, it was only fitting that he had a wife, equally dangerous. He taught me a lot as well. He was probably one of the only men who could handle me...But I didnt like him.

"What are you thinking about?" Emilio asked, sitting down besides me.

"Nothing really."

"Did anyone see you when you took care of your sisters?" He was always concerned about people seeing us.

"No. Only a bagtail, but I disguised myself. No worries there." Emilio looked dissapointed for a moment.

"I told you, Jez." He said emphatically. "No one, and I mean no one can know about anything. Have you told that Sparrow anything?" He asked, eyes narrowed.

"No, Em." I said obediantly. I quickly lowered my gaze to the ocean going swiftly by.

"Good. Good." He mumbled under his breath, before turning to me again. "You havent said you loved me today."

"I love you, Em." I chanted. I wondered if that statement held any thruth.

"Have you kept up with your sword play?" Emilio asked. His ritual if we hadnt been with each other for a while.

"Yes, actualy. Sparrow is really very good. Maybe we should put him on our team?" Emilio shook his head.

"I dunno. We have to see if he is trustworthy first. Pirates are finnacky like that." I scooted a bit closer to him for warmth. I knew he would like it.

"How is Delilah?" I asked.

"Shes ok. She managed to take down a duke a few weeks ago. Got fourteen thousand pounds for the effort." I nodded my head in appreciation.

"What about Jenny?"

"Nothing too big. Mostly been practicing her swordplay and dagger tossing. She might rival you one day. But no one is as good, or ever will be, as my Jezebel." I smirked.

"What about your brother, Samson?" Emilio laughed.

"Funny, he married Delilah. Aint that something?" If you havent noticed by now, everyone on our team had "codenames". Emilio had one, but we only used it when on a mission. His was Damien. We had, in all, five people on our team. Including me and Emilio. My parents had managed to get me in, but Emilio saw that I had potential. He helped...in a way, to kill my father. Even if his efforts did land me a fierce beating on the slave ship.

"Yeah...Funny." I muttered, my mind not really on what we were discussing.

"Well, darling, I think Im going to lay down in your cabin. It looks like it might rain. You should go in too." He said, getting up.

"I will in a minute. I need to talk to Sparrow about exactly how long it will take to get to India." Emilio looked at me funny for a moment, then walked away, and below. I sighed, and watched the sea swell. Actually, I didnt have to get up to talk to Sparrow. He came and sat down in the exact spot Emilio was.

"You never said you were married." He said.

"You never asked." I said cooly.

"Do you love him?"

"Thats none of your buisness, smartass." I snapped. He chuckled.

"That tells me no. How long have you been married?"

I shook my head.

"Whatever. You had best go below. There is a storm fast approaching." I sighed getting up. Just as I was making ready to go below, Emilio came rushing back up. He opened his mouth to say something urgent, but a huge wave came, making the ship lurch to the left, and he went flying. I was used to this, and had already been holding on to a rope, but Emilio did not know the ways of the ocean. Another wave hit and water poured off the ships deck. I saw Emilio get swept off his feet and into the ocean.

"EMILIO!" I shrieked, making my way to the side that he was swept off on. Rain started pouring down, and the wind started to howl and whip about me, thrashing at my clothing and pulling my hat off of my head.

"EMILIO!" I screamed again. I looked down at the gray water, searching for his body. I heard Sparrow yelling something at me, but I didnt pay attention.

"EMILIO! GET YOUR ASS ABOVE WATER! DONT DO THIS TO ME, DAMNIT! I CANT RUN THE TEAM ALONE! EMILIO!" But it was no use. He was gone. I felt Sparrow grab ahold of me, and drag me below, cursing me the whole way. It was only after we were in his cabin that I stopped struggling. I crumpled to the ground.

"I didnt love him, but still! He was my husband!" I sobbed. "I had some feelings for him. He saved me from my parents! He helped me escape the slave ship! I wouldnt wish death upon him!" Sparrow grabbed me by the shoulders and shook me.

"Enough!" He barked. "Stop it! He is gone now. And thats it. You said it yourself, you didnt love him. Your a bloody assasin, Jezebel! I will not see you dissolve in tears!"

"Well then dont look at me!" I screamed back at him. "Dont bloody look at me!" I did stop crying however. I dignantly stood up and tried to untangle my hair. Then I realized...My hat was gone! Sparrow had seen my hair! _Shit_.

"Your...your hair is black?" He asked, almost unsure of his eyes.

"Duh." I sneered. My waist lenth curly black hair hung limply, sodden. Out of spite, I took it up and wringed it out on his rug, that looked expensive. He didn't show any sign of anger. He just stood there, staring at me. _Fine then, _I thought, _if he wont say anything, I'll make myself at home. _I sat down at his desk and grabbed up a brush. I started to brush my hair, then I picked up one of his shirts off the floor and flipped my hair over, trying it off all the way. Still he said nothing. It wasnt until my hair was finally dry, and almost floated like a halo around me, did he speak.

"Whats your real name?"

"I shant tell you." I said defiantly. Sparrow gave me a look that said _Damnit, woman...If you werent so bloody bitchy, I might like you._ I gave him one back that said, _Your just the same, Sparrow._ It was if we were reading each others thought, and I became scared, and looked away. He let out a bark of laughter, not unlike a dogs.

"Oh, one day you will." He said wickedly. I would find out later, just how right he was.


	5. Chapter five

Chapter five: Disguise: The origin of Jezebel Pt. Three

I sat on my haunches and started going through the trunk that Emilio had brought on the ship. He said most of the stuff in there was mine, so, hey, I thought I had a right to go through my dead husband's things. Almost reverantly I opened the lid to the massive trunk I could probably fit in. It creaked, causing me to jump, then mentally scold myself. No fear of the dead. They are dead.

I started shifting through the many disguises in the trunk. Dresses, make up, clothes from almost every nation, a crown(dont ask), a couple pistols, a musket, two cutlasses, and then a wooden box. That was mine. I took it out of the trunk and opened it. In it were a few letters from different team members. I decided to read them. The first one was from Delilah.

_Jezzy, _It read,

_Hey girl, missing again, eh? Emilio is setting out to locate you, and if your probably reading this he is with you again. I managed to take down a viscount, yay me! So now we all have a bigger and better place to live. I assume you are on your way to India, so I have a word of advice, Take the monkey train down to the old oak tree. Ok? Bye._

_Delilah_

Take the monkey train down to the old oak tree? What the hell? Oh well, that was Delilah for you. Always full of codes you didnt get until you needed them. I tucked the small letter away. Instead of reading them all, I put them back, but a thick one caught my eye. I decided to open it.

_Jezebel,_

_For some odd reason, I felt I must write to you, and in hopes your husband will pass this on, otherwise I am wasting time, ink, and parchment. I know that wherever you are now, your sisters are probably dead. And I have a slight suspicion your aunt is next, am I right? And then you will make your way to me. Silly girl, you may have esaped the slave ship, but you wont be able to escape or kill me. I would like to thank you for killing your father. He was no use to me, really, and I got quite a bit of money off of it all. Plus, the whole cavalry is after you, I wouldnt step foot here either if I was you. But Im not. Thank God. Your aunt Fiona knows you are after her, and she doesn't care. she said, and I quote; "That woman deserevs her revenge, and we deserve to die. Then again, so does she." She is inclined to take her fate as it comes, but I wont be so willing to go. After all, dear daughter, I taught you many ways. Hopefully this letter has knocked some sence into that coconut head of yours. You always were stubbon. Thats where we went wrong._

_Your mother,_

_Winnifred_

I blinked. Whatever. I never listened to my mother, why start now? I tossed the letter, not caring were it landed. I sighed, and decided to have a lie down, there was nothing else to do, it was still storming outside.

Two weeks later, I was up on deck, my hair up in a snood and a tricorner hat on I had stolen from Sparrow. We were making hasty progress, and every day my mind was on one thing: _revenge_. Sparrow hadn't said much to me since the night Emilio was claimed by the sea. I had shed a few tears for Emilio, but my heart was not broken. Now, I could pursue my life style in peace. Hopefully after I had killed my mother, and her last reletive; my aunt Fiona, I would meat back up with Delilah, Jenny, and Samson. We needed more people on what was now my team. Emilio had it in writing; if he should die, I would take lead. I was debating weather or not to propose the idea of Sparrow joining us to him. We needed another man, and boy was Sparrow good with a sword as well as a pistol. Yet something kept holding me back from asking Sparrow about it.

I started to cook for the crew for some reason. A need for being motherly had taken over, and who was I to deny it? Dan was pleased because he then had a chance to do more piratish things. And three days after I had taken over the galley, Dan presented me with a gift.

"Here you are miss. I made it myself." I had smiled at him and slowly opened the small package wrapped crudely in brown parchment. It was a set of ivory hair combs.

"For when you finally do show that beautiful hair. Look! I put scrimshaw on both of them, see?" I looked closer at the exquisately carved combs, and indeed saw almost identical images of a woman in pirate clothes, a tricorner hat, and long flowing hair standing at the railing of a ship, hand behind her back. I stood like that everyday in the morning, watching the sun come up.

"Oh! Thank you, Dan!" I had cried, and flug my arms around him. It was the most thoughtful gift I had recieved in a while. Dan was surprised at my rare show of affection, and awkwardly patted my back.

Now, like always, I was up on deck watching the sun slowly rise taking the sky from a dark midnight blue to a resiliant powder blue. We had another two months at the most, before we would reach India. Yet, strangely, I felt at home in this strange way of life on a ship.

"Jezebel!" Sparrow called, emerging from his capatains' quarters. I looked over at him, my eyebrow raised in question.

"Go get breakfast bloody ready!"

"Sparrow, all you men, and woman, eat for breakfast is an orange, or maybe a banana. Why do I have to hand them out?" I asked.

"Because, I said so."

"And what would you do if I said no?" I taunted. He came foward threatiningly, but I didnt budge. I stood there, a look of defiance of my face. He came so close to me, our noses touched. I blinked.

"You are the most stubbon person I have ever met." He said, his breath hot on my chin. I screwed up my face.

"GOD, your breath stinks!" I shrieked out. I took a step back and fanned the air. He rolled his eyes and swaggered off. I chuckled and went below to the galley. Like always most of the crew(or those that werent on deck) were milling around waiting for me. I smiled to myself, knowing that I was now a major part in these peoples lives...somewhat anyways. I was the food bearer.

"Ok, same as yesterda, and the day before that, and the day before that," I shouted to them. They laughed and each one grabbed a piece of fruit. After everyone was gone, I sat down on one of the chairs haphazardly spread about the long table and brought up my long legs to rest on the hard tabletop. A candle was lit to bring about some light, even though not much was needed, because the galley was on the uppermost below level. There were a few portholes. It was a very bright day and the azure sky shone through, making the ship not as dank.

"And there she is, gracing the ship with her precence." Sparrow came striding in, his whole being shouting: SARCASTIC. I scoffed.

"Hey!" He exclaimed. "I calls 'em as I sees 'em." He looked pointedly at my feet and I quickly dropped them from the table. He sat down in the chair next to me.

"Sooooo," He drawled. I rasied an eyebrow. "You know what? You raise that damn eyebrow too much. I might just shave it."

"Yeah right. The day that you touch me me, Sparrow, will be the day you stand twelve feet high, and the moon is at noon, and a blizzard blows in a unicorn ridden by a gallant knight of the round table wearing pure white shining armour, with a green dragon's head perched on the point of his lance!" And so satisfied with the disgruntled look on his face I took my leave and walked out of the galley and nimbly climbed up to the crows nest. I sat down there and felt like I was flying. It was wonderful being up there alone for once. Usually there was a crew member looking out.

"Hey! HEY JEZEBEL!" Sparrow yelled from the deck. "IF YER GUNNA BE UP THERE AT LEAST KEEP A WHEATHER EYE OPEN!" Leave it to Sparrow to get an advantage out of my fleeing from him.


	6. Chapter six

Chapter six: The inventor of Clue

It was that night that we encountered yet another storm. Sparrow advised me to stay in my cabin, or I would reach the same ends as Emilio. Those were his exact words. I took head and decided if I was confined to my room, I might as well do something constructive.

Firstly, I took out all of the garments in the trunk, examining them to see if there were any patching needed. A few pairs of pants and a shirt were in dire need if stitching, and the one magnificant gown in there was losing a bit of the beading on the bodice. Using what I had, I quickly mended those ailments, and went on to other things.

I sharpened the swords, and polished the pistols, making sure there were a bullet and powder in each. After that I decided to be a bit superficial. I took down my hair from it's snood, and brushed it with a silver brush until it shone. I then tried a few hairstyles, and the iovry combs that Dan had given me looked striking in contrast to my black hair. I pulled my hair back up and put my hat back on.

I found a book of newly published fairy tales, and hunkered down to read.

I was in the middle of a story called "The Sleeping Beauty" when Sparrow came in.

"You could knock, you know," I said nastily, my nose still in the book.

"Then there would be no surprise," He said in the exact same tone. I put the book down at looked at him, contempt writen all over my face.

"What do you want?" I asked finally.

"Merely to ask you a favor, or perhaps, more than that."

"I am NOT sleeping with you! I am not that desperate. Heck, Im not even desperate."

"Ho ho." Sparrow said, faking a laugh. "Nah, I jest came ta see if ya wanted to have a friendly rematch on deck when the wheather clears up."

"Huh? Rematch? For what?" I asked confused.

"Ya know...That one day. I was slightly drunk and had a hangover, you just woke up..." He trailed off, and I busted out laughing.

"A REMATCH?" I cried, tears streaming down my eyes. Thats how hard I was laughing. "Besides. Your always drunk. Look, your swaying now." And it was true. "Plus. I beat you fair and square. Face it, Jack Sparrow, someone...a woman in fact, is better than you. It is possible." Sparrow's face contorted into one of rage.

"Hey! I was drunk and/or had a hangover. I bet you next time, I beat you to a bloody plup!" I snorted.

"I know, lets play the murder mystery game. If you win, we will have a rematch. If I win, then I won the sword fight, end of discussion." He looked thoughtful for a moment.

"How do you play the murder mystery game?" He asked.

I went on to explain it, and how you needed to find out who killed who with what, and where. We picked the rules, and started.

It was who killed Dan(Me, Jack, Mr. Gibbs, Anamaria, Cotton, or Charles(another crew member)). And where(galley, captains quarters, deck, brig, bilges, or Dans bunk), with what(a pistol, a sword, a candle stick, a rope, a piece of glass, or a cannon ball). We wrote everything down on slips of paper, and Dan drew one of each at random. He didnt show us, but then played dead. The game began.

We made our way through each "crime scene" looking for clues. After two hours, I finally took a guess.

"I say it was me, in the galley, with the sword." I said, laughing. My hat had flown off at one point, and my hair was coming down in whisps, curling almost becomingly around my face.

"Well, how did you do it?" Sparrow asked, stalling so we couldnt ask Dan.

"Well, I was in my cabin, and I went to the deck, went below," I started to run to the galley, Sparrow and the other players trailing after me. "I then RAN DOWN THE HALL, AND STABBED DAN!" We skidded to a halt in the galley.

"Dan?" Sparrow asked, sourly.

"She's right!" Dan called back. I let out a triumphant 'HA!'.

"What is the real name for this game?" Dan asked, coming out from the galley.

"I dunno. I would always play it back home with the maids. It is easier in a house. We called it Clue." Sparrow sulked off.

"Whats wrong wif 'im?" Charles asked, coming to stand next to me.

"He now has to admitt that I beat him swordfighting, and we will never do a rematch, and he can never bring it up again," The two men next to me laughed hearitly, and I went back into my room to finish reading "The Sleeping Beauty".

Sparrow hardly talked to me after that, proving that he was in deed, a sore loser. He would only look in my direction if he needed to bark an order at me, or ask me something. He never looked me in the eye, and it got annoying after a while. As time went on, I started to feel more comfortable around the crew, and abondoned my hat to let my hair flow loose in the wild sea wind.  
Dan's eyes lit up when he saw me in the galley one morning, my hair up in those beautiful combs he had given me. That day, my hair curled almost in ringlets due to the humitity, and I pulled the sides up and left the very back loose, cascading in waves down my back.

"Hello there, miss." Dan said, sitting down in one of the many chairs. "What are you doing?"

"I told you a million times, Dan. Call me Jezebel, or Jez, or Bell for that matter. I hate being called 'Miss'. I feel like primped up stuck up snob when you do, and Im not. Anyways. Im making a pie." I was trying to figure out how to bake an apple pie without a stove, or a fire.

"How are you going to cook it?" Dan asked, voicing my internal question.

"Dunno." I admitted. I already had it made up, and believe me, making a pir with minimal flour, sugar, and apples was quite hard, but I had managed.

"I know! You can cook it in a cannon. build a fire up in the base, and then put it right inside. Turn it every now and then. It should work." I looked at Dan for a moment, a grin forming on my face.

"Dan...your a genius!" I exclaimed, and grabbed up the in-baked pie, runing to the deck with Dan following suit.


	7. Chapter seven

**Ok, shocker coming up! Uh..please excuse my mistakes, I dont have a spell check on this computer. hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter seven: Blackbird

We finally reached India after almost two months at sea. The busy port of Bombay was a welcom sight of hustle and bustle. I donned my hat, and prepaired for when we would drop anchor at the docks. The faint Indian music that was romantic, sultry and subtle wafted through the air from the market place, even from our far out vantage point. I heard the small clinks of gold being passed through hands, and dropped while small street urchins ran to grab at the lost money. The air was hot and muggy, and almost a dull pink as if someone was looking at the world through rose colored glass. Imedeately I started sweating, not uesd to the climate, after the cool dampness of England, and other countries I had been.

"Ok! We are prepaired to go ashore!" Sparrow's voice called out over the hum of the crew members. I glanced at him as he was walking the deck, making ready to get off as well.

"Do you know where you are going to go?" He asked, coming to stand besides me. He still didn't know that my reason for being in India was to kill my aunt Fiona, and then my mother.

"Yes," I said, trying to keep my voice even.

"Would you like me to accompany you?" I jerked my head away, blushing slightly at his rare kindness.

"No, its all right. Really, Sparrow, you don't have to be burdened by me anymore. You took me to India, and all I ask is that you drop me off, and we can part ways." Sparrow let out an indignant noise in the back of his throat.

"Shit, Jezebel. I know why your here!" He said finally.

"I don't know what your talking about." I said, arrogance in my voice.

"Yes you do! You've been playing me a fool. You've come here to kill a reletive haven't you?" I blinked, but he still continued. "_And _you killed your sisters when we were in London, dont deny it."

"I am not denying anything."

"Another denial." Sparrow said, as if he had found out the meaning of life. "I knew, but I thought I shouldn't bring it up because you had just met up with your husband who is now dead."

"Sparrow," I said, closing my eyes. "Shut up."

"Oh no. I am going to trail you like a hawk. You are going to end up getting yourself killed, and I will feel guilty for some unfathomable reason. Yes, I am not going to let you out of my sight." My eyes snapped open and I glared at him, and started to advance on him.

"Jack Sparrow." I snarled. "I am a trained killer. I don't need _your _help. _Leave me the hell alone,_ got it?" He started to back away from me. I wasn't as tall as him, but we were almost eye leavel. That day I was dresses in regular black breeches, a creamy white top, and a deep royal blue jacket to accent the color of my eyes. I had shined(sp?) my black boots so that I could see my reflection, and my hat was on like always.

"Too bad." Sparrow said, his voice starting to get an edge to it. "You don't know the streets of Bambay. You wil get yourself thrown in the slammer, _or _killed. It depends on where your priorities lie."

"I know my way around here." I cried out in defendance.

"_What?_" Sparrow hissed, his eyes narrowing and his eyebrows dipping down dangerously. "You said you've never been to India."

"So? I can lie can't I? Even to the infamous Jack Sparrow. Your not God, you know." I taunted.

"When have you been to India?" He gritted out, teeth clenched.

"Fine. If you want to know so bad...I was raised here. My father was an English man, my mother a courtesain. Hence my tan complection dark hair, and light eyes." My brilliant blue eyes flashed dangerously at him as he mulled this new information over.

"Are ya lying to me?" He asked, finally finding his tounge.

"No."

"Ok. Well, lets dissembark, eh? I'm sure whoever you are going to assasinate wont stand around waiting for you to kill 'em." I gave him another glare and ignoring his offered arm, flonced over to the lowered gangplank and strode off, upturned nose in the air.

I wove through the streets of Bombay with ease, knowing exactly where I was going. The merchants of which I passed, with their outstretched arms trying to entice me were a mere nuicance and I ignored their calls and offers as I made my way into the heart of the city.

"Could you slow it down, maybe?" Sparrow called, trying to keep up with me. I slowed down a whit and he rushed up to my side, panting slightly.

"Geesh, when your going on revenge, ya never stop do you?" He asked as a big white house came into view. It was in the tradional Indian style that it was built. Off the ground for the cool as well as big windows through at the mansion to envoke any breaze that may be passing. I accended the steps up to the main porch, and took a deep breath, one hand on the hilt of my sword, and the other on the handle of my pistol. Sparrow saw my position and his right hand flew down to grasp his gun. I knocked on the big painted white oak door.

A maid answered, Indian by the looks. She wore a balaclava that was made of a sheer sparkling white material and had on a matching (insert name of those Indian wrap things here).

"May I help you?" She asked in thick english.

"I would like to see the lady of the house, if I may. I am an old friend of hers from finishing school." I lied cooly. The maid looked at me skeptically as if I couldn't possibly be old enough to have gone through finishing school with my aunt, Fiona.

"Right this way ma'am. She has another visitor at this time. If you would be so kind as to wait outside of her sitting room, she will be with you shortly." I nodded in thanks, and Sparrow and I followed her in, shutting the massive door behind us. We sat down outside of the sitting room. Flashbacks from childhood games played in the exact same hall we were in came flooding back to me, casuing me to feel a bit dizy. I had spent many summers, and winters for that matter, here. A horribly familier voice wafted through the door and into the halls.

"They both fell under her dagger." It said. "Listen...you have got to get over being mad at me, and start becoming more afraid of (real name). Because she is coming, and she is coming to get you. And if you do nothing about, I have no doubt that she will succead."

"I don't dodge guilt. And I don't jew out of paying my come-upins." My aunt Fiona said sadly.

"Fiona, can't we just...forget the past?" The voice asked, the silkyness that I remembered so well still there.

"No. If you would be so kind as to leave now. It is the Lord's day, and I have yet to attend mass." This was it. This was my moment. I drew my pistol and cocked it. The door to the sitting room opened and both women stepped out.

"Hallo mother." I said coldly. My mother and Fiona both froze, eyes wide.

"So, you decided to come anyways?" My mother asked, regaining her voice first.

"Yup." I said happily, and pulled the trigger. The bullet caught her right between the eyes, and she fell forward...dead. My aunt started screaming, and I pulled out my sword advancing on her. She turned around to run and that was her big mistake. Her heel caught on her skirts and she tripped. She sprawled on the floor and lay there, accepting her fate.

"You know, I always loved you, Aunt Fi. You were my favorite aunt. What happened? Why did you do it?" My aunt slowly turned onto her back to stare up at me.

"I had no choice. But please! Wait! Before you kill me, hear me. After you are finished with your deeds, go up to the old nursery. You know the one. You will find something there." Then she closed her eyes, prepaired to meet the end of my blade.

I had to admitt, she was brave in her defeat. She went out without a sound. I motioned for Sparrow to follow me up the steps and into the nursery that was once mine. The maids had already fled the house, scared too much for their own lives to try and help my aunt or my mother.

I opened the nursery door slowly as if afraid of what was in there. At first, I saw nothing, but then as the door swung all the way open I spotted a child, no more than five sitting on the rug. She was talking to her dolly in her lap, but not as a child of five would. She formed no actual words, and instead was just babbling. She had long black wavy hair that looked as if it hand't been brushed in days, and her child's gown was dirty, and soiled as well as her underthings must be from not being changed. She definately wasn't potty trained. Her blue eyes were set a bit too far apart on her slack face that was plump and somewhat bloated.

"Oh my God." I whispered. She heard the small sound I made and looked up with some interest. He eyes were very dull, as if she didn't comprehend what she saw.

"Who is that?" Sparrow asked quietly at my shoudler.

"Oh my God." I said again. The little girl went back to babbling at her dolly and seemed as if she had no clue that we were there anymore.

"Jezebel...are you alright?" Sparrow asked again. His voice seemed far off and echoish, as if he were talking in a cup. "Jezebel...do you know this little girl?"

I finally found my words and spoke as if in a trance. "Of course I know her, even if I have never seen her in my life. A mother knows when she is looking at her own child."


	8. Chapter eight

**WOW I got a lot of reviews on that last chapter! Keep it up and I will update even faster!**

Chapter eight: Too many questions...hardly any answers

I sat down hard in the rocking chair by the door. My eyes never left the dark and would have been beautiful face of my daughter. She obviously wasn't well taken care of. She was plain out dirty. But why was she here, at my aunt's house? Why not at my mother's? The answer; however, was a smiple one. This child looked very much like me, with a bit of Emilio thrown in here and there. Plus, she was...to put it no other way, retarted. Mentally ill, or something. From my small knowledge about these matters(I had spent a year in an institution before Emilio broke me out) she was autistic.

I looked around the room, for some sort of clues...anything, and saw a small placard on the wall above the crib. It read: "Sleep tight, little India, and dream wonderful dreams." Was that my girls name? India? It was a beautiful name to be sure, but odd. Sparrow moved and for the first time really, I noticed him standing there.

"What do you suppose we do?" He asked, walking around the room, inspecting everything.

"I dunno." I whispered. India continued to fiddle with her dolly. "We should at least get her clean." I stood up and slowly walked to her, and kneeled down by her.

"India? Sweety? I am your mommy. Would you like to take a bath?" I knew that no kid at this age, mentally able or not, liked baths, but hopefully she would corroperate.

"Chrrrremmls." She sputtered, and a dribble of spit slowly made its way down her chin.

"India, do you know who I am?" I asked very slowly. Sparrow made an impatient noise behind me. India, mirraculosly looked up at me.

"India, I am your mommy." She blinked those big blue eyes that were too far apart. "India?" She made a weird hissing sound, and went back to her dolly. I made to pick her up, but she spit at me, getting smelly saliva in my eyes. I whiped it off and went to pick her up again. She struggled in my arms as I took her out of the nursery and down the hall to the bathroom.

"You could help, you know!" I called to Sparrow as India started screaming, kicking and flailing her arms. I finally managed (without Sparrow's help, of course) to get her undressed and in a bath. I gave strict orders to Sparrow to watch her like a hawk or I would persnoally kill him, while I went to find her some clean clothes. The nursery was very bland, with hardly any toys in it. Her crib was lined with quilts, despite the 365 days of heat in this godforsaken country. I opened the top dresser drawer and found childs' knickers along with stockings and other underthings a girl of her age would need. Not knowing how to dress a kid, I just grabbed the pair of knickers and stockings, then opened the other drawers. I managed to find a clean, unsoiled dress of red satin and velvet trim that didn't look too hot. I ran back to the bathroom to find Sparrow wrestling with India to keep her in the tub.

"Stop!" I cried out, rushing to her. "Your going to drown her!" India calmed down slightly at the sight of me, but still struggled to get out.

"Oh yes," Sparrow snarled. "You've been a mother for twenty minutes, and now you're an expert." I ignored him and finished bathing India. Washing her hair was no mean feat, but I managed to get every long lock clean and untangled. After shoving her into her clothes she finally looked _decent. _

"Now what?" Sparrow asked, almost as if he was out of breath. "You can't take her back on the ship." I furrowed my brow thinking hard.

"I could always stay here. The house would legally be mine now..." I thought aloud.

"Harldly. You know you cant stay in a place too long. And the maids will report you to the po-po. Its only a matter of time before they come barging in here and I will have to bail you out of the slammer." There was turth in his words, however hurtful they were. I looked down at India was was once again playing with her doll.

"You need to put her in a place where they can take care of her." Sparrow said gently. Now that I knew that my baby was alive, it had woken something up inside of me. I couldn't put her in a mental institution.

"No!" I shouted, and put my hands over India's ears, as if she could understand Sparrow's words. "I know what those places are like! They will torture her, and beat her, and do all kinds of cruel treatments that are supposed to help, but they don't!" Sparrow sighed and I felt a small tear trickling down my cheek.

"It's for the best. Why don't ya let me do it? It will be less painful. Go wait back on the ship, and I will take care of her. Remember, you can always visit her when you want. There are no bounderies as long as you have a ship and a good captain." I snorted at his ego, but after a painstaking minute, nodded my head in agreement. I bent down and gave India a small kiss on her cheek. She smiled and my heart just shattered. She let Sparrow pick her up and we exited the house after clearing anything of value. At the main road, we parted, Sparrow going into the English part of town, and me heading to the docks. I think I cried the whole way.

I spent the good part of the voyage back to England sulking away in my cabin. Dan had to take on the cooking again because I would hardly come out of my small cabin, even to get a bit of sunlight. I grew a little pale, but I couldn't dim too much, because my skin was naturally tan. I would lay on my cot and stare up at the wooden ceiling, thinking of my daughter and wondering if she was being tortured. I aslo let my mind wander and think about what she could have been, if she had the mental capacity to be a normal child. I grieved for the loss of my dear India, who should have had a regular chance at life. And once again, I felt justified for killing my mother. She did this to my innocent girl.

I guess it was some unspoken thing that I was to become part of the crew and sail around with them. I had nothing else to do. I had not thought past the death of my mother and I seemed almost at a loss with nothing to do, except be sad. Sparrow had told the crew abuot what happened in my aunts house and they left me alone for the most part, occasionaly shooting me pitying looks then looking away all together.

"Thats it!" Jack roared, slamming into my cabin one dreary fall day. The summer had started to wind down and a cool subtle fall took its place.

"Whats it?" I asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"You know! You have been sulking your ass of day in and day out. I know she is your child, but you never knew her! You told me you never saw her before. Now, you're going to tell me exactly what has gone on, or is going on, or so help me God...I...I will throw you in the ocean." I turned my head at looked over at him. He was breathing heavily as if really mad, and if making a point, he sat down in the one chair in my room. I slowly sat up, putting a hand to my aching head. My hat was off and my hair in one large tangle. I handn't bothered to brush it.

"Fine." I mumbled, and swung my legs over the side of the bed. I hadn't changed my clothes for a couple days either.

"It was a year and a half after I married Emilio. My parents thought it was wonderful at first that I married a man who was in our profession. But when I started to show defiance, fueled by Emilio, they became worried that I might report them, or something to that effect.

"They kidnapped me in the market in broad daylight and shipped me off to a mental institution. They told the doctors and nurses that I was mad and came up with stories about being married, and my parents were killers. It was a year before Emilio found me and busted me out. That year I was tortured, beaten, and repeatedly told that I was indeed, insane. When I was out I was at the time, happy to be...free, and it seemed as if my marraige to Emilio might just work. I found out I was pregnant with his child. I couldn't have been more happier, and he was excited as well.

"My parents found where we were hiding and in my eighth month, they caused me to miscarry. They said the baby died, and they took it away to bury it. I believed them, and went into mourning for my small innocent child. After that they decided to go holy on me and thought it best to ship me off with the convicts to Australia. Just before I was forced on the ship, I managed, with the help of Emilio, to kill my father. I got a severe beating on the ship for that. I escaped mirraculosly and went back to Emilio. Then, I parted from him and was on my way to finish the deed of killing the rest of my family when I met up with you.

"I was told that my baby was dead...and she is as good as dead. I guess she did live and they kept her." I finished, and my cheeks felt wet. I was crying again. Great...just great.

"Is that it?" Sparrow asked after a moment of silence. I nodded, and wiped away the tears on my face.

"Im sorry." He mumbled and hung his head ashamed.

"Dont worry about it." I said just as quietly. He looked up at me, and our eyes locked, and after everything, we finally understood each other.


	9. Chapter nine

**I am so sorry, I havent been updating as fast as I was, Ive been remodeling my room, and putting hardwood floors in it as well.**

**Ps. When she heard her mom in her aunts house, Jack didn't hear, and/or didn't know they were talking about Jez. You dig?**

Chapter nine: Getting to know each other

As Jack and I grew to understand each other, something else grew with it. We no longer butted head at every opportunity available. We would speak civilly to one another, and even had a few enjoyable conversations to boot. My heart was still heavy over the find, and loss of my daughter, India. We made our way back to Port Royal, to pick up some crew member that had a map, head over to some island with a bunch of treasure, and then go to the place the map located. I was curious mostly about the cave full of treasure, and kept hinting to Jack that I would like to see it.

"Maybe," He would grunt and then try to change the subject. However, one day, I persisted.

"Why is it such a touchy subject?" I inquired. He shook his head, objects in his hair swinging and clinking away. I reached up and fiddled with a bead.

"Tell me!" I demanded sexily in his ear. I felt him stiffin in my grasp, and I quickly let go, hurt. "Fine." I mumbled and stalked off. Once again, I had abandoned my hat so my hair could breathe in the cool ocean breeze. The weather started to really cool at night as we approched fall, and eventually winter. Jack had told me during one of our late night chats, that winter was a time for storms, and they mostly spent it either with a friend and his wife in Port Royal, or in a tavern in Tourtuga. With winter came my birthday. I would soon be twenty-eight. I started to feel old, and almost past my prime, but whenever Jack or one of the crew members and I would play-sword fight, that was the only time I really felt alive.

I stood out by the railing, as I usually did if I had nothing to do. I looked down at the ocean, hands a shoulder width apart on the polished wood. I couldn't help but think of Emilio whenever I looked at the ocean. He was, after all, the father of my child...even if she is not mentally able. The sea went by, ever changing, never staying the same.

"Jezebel," Jack said softly behind me. I didn't turn around, but straightened up a bit.

"Hmm?"

"Im sorry for being a bit moody back there." He said, and stood besides me, looking down at the water as well.

"Do you still think of him?" He asked. I knew "him" ment Emilio.

"To be truthful? Yes." I admitted. He have me a hard look, then went back to looking at the sea.

"Its captivating isn't it?" He asked, changing the subject.

"What?" I was having a brain freeze. Did he mean Emilio or the ocean?

"Never mind." I opened my mouth to say something, then closed again, not sure what I was going to say. He said something instead.

"I gave the people at the institution the address to where we will be in England for a few weeks. If anything has happened, we will know." I gave a small smile.

"Thank you." I said, scooting a bit closer to him.

"No problem." He replied, but still didn't show any warmth to me. I closed my eyes to the soft sea spray and gave a huge bone rattling sigh. He gently put his arm around my shoulders, and I started at that small show of affection. We stood there, saying nothing, but the arm around me awakened another side of myself that hadn't been awake in a long time. I became hot, and confused. I looked over at him, and he had the same look to his face. We glanced back at the other crew members then hurridly ran to his cabin. There, as fast as lightening we stripped and fell into his plush bed. Just before anything happened, and we were all but frenzied, he stopped.

"What is your real name?" He asked huskily.

"Shit, Jack," I moaned in frustration. "Not now."

"Yes now. Tell me, or I will stop this instant, before we go any further." He made to get up, but I grabbed him by the hair.

"If you go right now, I will kill you...Im serious." I said in a hoarse whisper.

"I dont doubt you. So, the only solution is if you tell me your name." I gave a small whimper, and thought hard, and fast. Should I? My need for satisfaction took over my will and I finally let it out.

"Fine, you asshole." I gritted out. "My real name is Myna, you happy?"

"Increadibly," He whispered in my ear, before kissing it. I closed me eyes, glad that I had gotten away with giving a false name.

A few hours later we layed there on the bed, talking.

"So, what was your childhood like?" Jack asked me, his hand covering mine.

"Depressing. The only friends I had were the maids. My sisters both hated me. Grace was younger, and May was older. I either had to give up my toys or gowns to Grace, or use the handmedowns from May. My parents were either gone off on a mission, or trying to train us. They never showed kindness, affection, or love. Sure we had a roof over our heads, and food, and the necisities due to children our age." Jack wistled, and closed his eyes. I sat up on my side, my arm supporting my weight, and my hair fanning down like a black flag.

"What was _your _childhood liked?" I asked in return. His eyes remained closed as he talked.

"I never knew my mum, and my dad was never there. I was raised in Tourtuga, and when I was ten, I left to become a pirate. Cabin boy is what I started out as. Then slowly I made my way up, made money, and bought this ship." I had been smiling a bit until he finished.

"Thats it?" I asked, crestfallen. He shrugged his shoulders.

"To each its own." He mumbled, rolling over and bringing me with him. I let out a bout of laughter, my first real laugh in ages.


	10. Chapter ten

**Ok, my sister is coming into town from Hawaii, so I wont be able to write as much, and then we are going to Vegas for a week, then to Disneyland...I will try to put out a few chapters before I go though, so y'all dont kill me when I get back.**

**AND, to those who wish to see about the Queens Fool things, read this chapter!**

Chapter ten: Meet the Turners'

We arrived back into Port Royal...the weather was cooler and almost cold in the mornings and at night. Jack and I became a bit closer, but never had another "romp" again...I think he was a bit embarrased, but I have no clue as to why.

"So, who's your 'friend' we are going to stay with in town?" I asked as we dissembarked and made our way to the fancy part of town.

"The Turners." He grunted out, and I noticed that he had a _very _sour look on his face.

"How do you know them?" I persisted, grabbing his hand.

"I just do! God woman, do ye always have to be so damn inquisitive?" I snorted and dropped his hand like a hot potato.

"Fine then." I said, matching his dour tone. We finally reached a big three story house at the end of a lane. It was a dark green color with yellow trim...ugly to me. The wide windows and sweeping balconies made me think of my own home back in India, without the ugly clashing colors.

"God, Will...are ya color bind?" I heard Jack mumble under his breath as we walked up to the door, and he knocked. A maid answered and obviously reckognized Jack.

"Oh, Captain Sparrow. So good to see you, they are in the drawing room right now," She said in a breathless hushed voice, not unlike a childs. Jack gave a small nod, oblivious(as usual) to the young maid's attentions. We walked into the elaborate house, filled to the brim with expensive things.

"Didn't you say he was a blacksmith?" I whispered to Jack as we walked down a very long hallway.

"He was. He used to be part o' me crew, until he married Cor--, until he married." He finished, not saying the wife's whole name. I raised an eyebrow and we finally entered a pretty tacky drawing room.

A woman, probably in her early twenties, was sitting on a big chintz chair. She had somewhat long light brown curlyish hair. She was pretty, I guess. She saw Jack and her eyes widened. I was curious as to that strange look on her face, that clearly showed she at once, and maybe still has feelings for Jack. Jack avoided her searching gaze, and sat down on the matching chintz couch, pulling me down by him, as if saying "I have someone new now." I scooted away from him, not likeling the glare I got from the woman.

"Jack!" A tall and somewhat handsome man cried out, from the other side of the room, he came striding over and shook his hand.

"I am sorry for the little tantrum on the ship a while back...I hope I didn't do much damage." I blinked, then remembered! This was the man from the ship that wanted to be part of the crew, but was denied by Jack! I had totally forgotten about him. Besides, when Jack was telling me about Will, he never said his last name, and that was all I had heard that day, long ago.

"Nah, its ok...Dan fixed it, you can hardly see anything now..." Jack lied. I quietly sat there, staring pointedly at Jack.

"Oh yes," He said finally getting my silent hint. "This is Jezebel..shes part of me crew now..." I elbowed him this time. "Uuhh...shes me girl now?" He offered to me. I shrugged and looked at the woman.

"Oh, Jezebel," Will said. "This is my wife...Coralie. I think, Jack...you remember her?"

* * *

"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN THAT WILL'S BLOODY WIFE USED TO BE YOUR BLOODY GIRLFRIEND?" I screamed at Jack that night. We had been put up in one of the guest rooms. He was sitting there on the bed, staring up at me, his eyes wide.

"I...I..." He stammered, but I interrupted him.

"DID YOU GUYS EVER HAVE SEX? YOU KNOW WHAT? DONT TELL ME! I DONT WANT TO KNOW! GET OUT!" I screamed, and if my voice were to hit another octave...it would probably shatter the mirrors and those glasses of water on the dresser. Jack gave me a smug looking look.

"Ah...no." He said, and crossed his arms over his chest. I felt like beating on him, kicking him, doing damage to anything...but knew better than that. My parents had taught be great self-control...and now was one of the biggest test I've had to endure to be sure to keep my poise.

"You purposefully brought me here didn't you? You wanted to see your old lover, yet keep me on the side! _Does Will know about this?"_ I asked in a hushed voice. At that Jack laughed. He threw his head back and was laughing as loudly as I was screaming.

"You are really very jealous, aren't you?" He asked, eyebrowed raised jokingly. "And yes, Will does know that Coralie and I had a past...in fact, we were going to marry, but she decided to run off with him while I was gone dropping off an unwanted person in London." He said, a sour look to his face, messing up his rugged features.

"Who?" I bugged.

"Just a person."

"Another protege? Was she with Will also?" I guessed.

"How in the hell did you know about her?" He demanded, clearly outraged.

"Aha! I didn't, but you just gave yourself away." I said triumphantly, pointing an accusing finger at him. "What was her name?" I demanded.

"Elizabeth," A new voice from the doorway said. I spun around and saw the woman named Coralie standing there, glaring at Jack, arms folded across her chest. "She was...unpleasent, to say the least." She said wearily. She walked in and sat down on a plush chair.

"Right..." I said, not knowing what else to say. "What was she like?"

"A bitch...excuse my language...but thats the only way to describe her. She was pretty, boarder-line georgous. But what made her ugly was her personality. She hated me from the start...and we would get into rows every now and then...She was the cause of my little ward's death..." She said vaugely, her eyes going unfoucused and blury.

"Uh...your ward?" I asked gently. Coralie's eyes snapped out of their faraway look, and became sharp and piercing again.

"Yes, John Smith. He was the son of the famous explorer who helped colonize the Americas'. He was all but eight, and due to Elizabeth's indirect ways, he died. I haven't the heart to name any kids John now." My heart started to warm towards Coralie. She had lost someone close to her also. She seemed to be a good person, and I couldn't blame her for Jack's sordid past.

"Do you have any kids?" At this question, Jack stood up and mumbled something about leaving the "women-folk to talk on their own accord, and go get a drink with Will." I ignored him, and gave a small smile to Coralie.

"Yes, two in fact. Anne who is one and George Micheal who is only four months. What about you?" She asked, then realizing that I was with Jack, covered her mouth.

"Yes, I do in fact. From my late husband. Her name is India." I said heavily.

"Thats a beautiful name. Why isn't she with you?" I explained everything without really giving anything away. She made a great audiance, gasping at some parts, and laughing at the few parts there were.

"You must stay with us for a while at least," She said getting up as a loud and lusty wail came from down the hallway. "I'm sorry, but duty calls, and the nanny is only here for a few days a week. I shall see you later." I said goodbye as well, and started to dig through my trunk for my night-clothes. I realized at that moment that there was only one bed, and it was only a queen. I sighed, and thought of how I could persuade Jack to sleep on the floor, or in one of the chairs. A thought came to mind...and let me tell you, it was quite wicked.


	11. Chapter eleven

Chapter eleven: A day in the market-place

Coralie and I became fast friends...something that displeased Jack. Whenever Coralie and I were together in a room, Jack would hightail it out of there, and go down a bottle or so of rum. Will was very polite and almost stiff at first towards me, but the more we were around each other, the more he loosened up, and soon we were friends also...cracking jokes and having a fun time. The only person who seemed not to be having a good time, was of course, Jack. He was the biggest kill-joy out there.

"Why dont you come to the market place with me?" Coralie asked one morning, a shy Anne, who was just learning to walk clinging to her skirts.

Coralie had her hair up in a tight and becoming coiffe, and was wearing a rust colored gown with seed pearls that went all the way up her long sleeves and down the front of the dress that suited her well. I damned her skinny-ness after just having a baby...True, I had curves, and was taller than her, but I still would have liked to be as skinny as her. I was dressed in a light blue taffita gown with black bells sleeves, and a skirt that opened up to reveal a cream colored petticoat. My black hair was piled high onto my hair, and I had sampled a bit of Jack's kohl, that accented my green eyes quite well. My hair-style made my bone structure more predominate, and I liked the look.

"Sure, I need to get some more clothes...Im becoming fat. And new hair combs...most of mine are broken, save for the ivory ones that are in my hair right now. Plus other random things." I grabbed up my money pouch and strung it around my wrists. We walked into the nursery and I picked up George who was too cute to leave behind with the nanny. I loved cooing over his plump little face, and rosy features that matched Will's so unncannily. But at the same time, holding him made me ache for the daughter I never had to hold in the middle of the night if she cried, or show off proudly in the market-place. We decided not to take the carraige, but walk to the town square because it was such a nice day.

I loved the Carribean. It was _sooooo _much better than India, or England. The winter was the best part, because the days were nice and cool, and all you need was a shawl...if that. I fussed around with George's foot as we walked into the heart of the square, and when Coralie suddenly stopped, I looked up.

"What is it?" I asked curiously as she stood there, stark still, eyes wide, and anger and fear clearly written across her face. I looked around to see the cause of Coralie's odd behavour. She was usually calm and collected, hardly ever showing a negitive emotion.

There, about five yards away was a pretty blonde woman staring coldy at Coralie. She wasn't that tall, and was wearing a very ragged gown, her hair in a giant tangle.

"Elizabeth," Coralie whispered, then protectively clutched Anne to her. Sensing her emotions, I held George closer to me. I thought about grabbing up Anne and running away, but then realized I was probably the most dealiest woman in the world...I could easily beat a woman who looked like a street urchin. The woman was Elizabeth walked to us, sneering.

"Lets play a game called guess the father. Hmm. I think the girl is Jack's, and the boy is Will's. I know this bitch isn't the mother because none of the kids have black hair...Who is she, the nanny, or one of your lover's lover?" She asked, a mean smile on her face.

"Get away from me and my children." Coralie snarled. I nudged her, and handed over George. Coralie gratefully took him, and held him tight in one arm, Anne in the other.

"Who are you calling a bitch?" I demanded in a light mocking tone. "For your information, my name is Jezebel...maybe you have heard of me? And I am telling you now, if you so much as pluck a hair from either one of these childs' heads...I shall kill you." At those words, I pulled out the dagger that was carefully hiden in a secret like pocket in my gown, and put it up to Elizabeth's throat.

"Do I make myself clear, Elizabitch?" She nodded, gulping, but still glared up at me.

"You'll be sorry, Jezebel from Hell," She spat after I lowered the dagger and she stepped back, her courage regained. "Just wait." She threatened, and walked away hautily.

"She used to be the most wealthist woman here in Port Royal. After her father, the govener died, she really went down hill." Coralie said finally, after we watched Elizabeth walk away out of sight. We continued our shopping and I bought a few things. I became a bit worried because I needed gowns that were almost four inches wider than my old ones. I bought five gowns, and a couple sets of hair combs. As well as bath oils and a book by Martin Luther, a radical of the 1500's.

That night dinner was quite lovely. For once Jack was joining in on the conversations, and made a few jokes. We talked about my new book, which it turned out, that not only did Coralie read it, but so did Will, and surprisingly, Jack. We debated Luther's veiws on reliogion, and heavily discussed if he was part of Anne Boleyn's downfall or not. I also found out that Coralie was distantly related to the Boleyns and Howards. It was facinating to me that I knew someone who shared a bit of blood with the most scandalous woman in Christindom at that time.

We were in the middle of laughing over the fact that if Jack and I had a kid, and he or she married one of Coralie and Will's kids, my grandchildren would have a bit or royal blood in them, when there was a series of poundings on the front door. Instantly I knew what and who it was. Elizabeth's words echoed in my head; "_You'll be sorry, Jezebel from Hell. Just wait."_ But before I could react, a number of military men came storming into the dinning room, and seized me by the arms. They yanked me up from my seat and dragged me out kicking and screaming. The others were held back by the rest of the men, and so they couldn't come to my rescue. I was thrown into a police buggy and locked into the back, then they drove away and down the lane to the jail. I couldn't believe that I, Jezebel, had been finally been captured. It had been such a long time, and I became careless, and reckless. I vowed at that moment that I would get out of this, kill Elizabeth(or seriously mame her) and _be more careful_. I knew I would stand trial. Too bad I believed in what Bill Shakespear said..."Lets kill all the lawyers, kill 'em tonight." Other wise, I could win the trial leagally. Ah well, Im a natural born killer. I needed to kill to be sane.


	12. Chapter twelve

Chapter twelve: Lies behind my eyes

I spent two nights in the jail before my trial. Jack had tried to see me, said one jailer, but couldn't get past the gaurds, and was threatend with being arrested as well. Coralie did managed to come in, being as she was of hte uptown folk, and dropped off some of her cooks wonderful cakes and cookies. I devoured them, and then she left assuring me that no letters from India(the place) had arrived. The day of my trail dawned wet and cold. The wheather didn't clear up like usual, but stayed damp and dreary, and the spattering of rain on the tin roof of the jail made me feel like I was going crazy. I was almost glad when the gaurds came to take me to the courthouse. Coralie had dropped off my nicest gown the night before for the trial. And I did my hair as best as I could without a brush and a mirror, and only combs.

I walkd into the courtroom and glanced around before sitting down in the defendance chair. Elizabeth was sitting in the plaintiff's chair looking quite pleased with herself. Her face read; "I just caught me the outlaw that aint never been caught." I smiled inwardly. No street whore was going to bring me down. The only capable person who could was my late husband...and he is dead. Jack was in the audiance along with half the crew and the Turners'. After I was sworn in and the like, I was forced to sit down at the bench.

"Jezebel," The bailif began. Even he didn't know my real name. "You are accused of seven counts of murder, seven counts of impersonation, ten counts of robbery, and one count of piracy...How do you plead?"

Without skipping a beat I said: "Not guilty." The bailiff looked at the judge wearily, then went to stand besides the bench.

"Very well," The judge, Judge Maris, said. "Elizabeth Swann, you are called to the stand." I got up and went back to the chair, as Elizabeth went up. She gave me a satisfied smirk before sitting down. Her lawyer came up and started to question her.

"Miss. Swann," He said in a nasily voice, "Tell me exactly what happened on the day of November 18, the day this...killer, threatened your life."

Elizabeth's eyes took on an expression of fright. "Well, I was walking down the market-place main road, when I came across Coralie Turner. She was in the precenace of Jezebel, and I said how beautiful Coralie's children were. Jezebel had a little boy in her arms, which she handed over to Coralie, and then Jezebel pulled a dagger on me," At this, Elizabeth started sobbing into her hanky that was tucked ever so neatly into her dress sleeve. I rolled my eyes and thought, surely the jury wouldn't believe this bull crap...However, when I looked over at them, they all had sympathetic looks on their faces...Every single one of them.

"And then?" Elizabeth's lawyer, Mr. Macy asked gently. I could tell they had gone over this act before.

"An-an-and then," She blubbered into her hanky, "She said if I ever came near her or Coralie or the kids again, she would kill me!" At this she practiaclly fainted, and the judge had to threaten half of the people in the courtroom with charges of contempt before they settled down again.

"Did you do anything to goad Miss. Jezebel?" Mr. Marcy asked. I hissed at this, because I was still a Mrs.

"Nothing!" Cried Elizabeth. "Absolutely nothing! And I was nothing but friendly to Mrs. Turner. I don't know why they did it! I just don't know why!" Mr. Marcy tisked and helped Elizabeth down from the bench.

"I would like to cross-examine Miss. Jezebel," Mr. Marcy said. I sighed and got back up and into the bench.

"First off," I said as I sat down. "I am a Mrs."

"Oh really?" Marcy asked, eyebrows raised. "And where, pray tell, is your husband?"

"He died. The sea claimed him" I said after a beat.

"Hmm, maybe his death was by your hand? Or punishment for your wicked ways?" Marcy shouted, to the jury.

"Innocent until proven guitly," I said matter-o-factly. "Besides, we are not here for the death of my husband, now are we?" Marcy shook his head, and began his interrogation.

"Tell me, have you ever met Miss. Swann before the events of the other day?" He asked, idly leaning agains a chair.

"No,"

"Then why did you threaten her?"

"I didn't." I said cooly. "She, however, insulted Mrs. Turner, and her integrity. Asking who was the father of her kids. I told her to go away, and not bother us. She must of felt a bit sore about that." And so the endless circle of questions and answeres continued. It took almost three hours for me to convince the jury that I didn't threaten Elizabeth, and then four hours to convince them that I hadn't killed anyone, lying with my eyes while my hands were busy working over-time. When the jury all filed out to make their verdict, I was allowed to talk to everyone who came to see me.

"Thank god your all right," Jack said, giving me a big hug.

"Uh, whoa. Is this the same Jack Sparrow?" I asked after he let me go. "The one I knew didn't like to show affection." We all walked to the end of the hallway to talk with a bit more privacy. Dan gave me a hug next.

"You're wearing the combs!" He said beaming. Jack scoffed.

"She always wears those...don't get your skivvies in a twist." We all laughed and I recieved hugs from everyone else, though why I was being hugged so damn much, I couldn't tell you. Jack suggested we finish our conversation about Martin Luther, but when ew started to go at it again, the bailiff annouced a verdict had been met. I saw fear and uncertinty in everybody's eyes, but I simply tossed my hair and haughtily walked back into the courtroom.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?" The judge asked, clearly tired. I saw Elizabeth's eyes brighten when one of the jurers got up and prepaired to speak. I glanced around the room to see if there were any escapes and saw three. I relaxed a bit more.

"For the counts of murder, we find the defendant, not guilty. For the counts of robbery, impersonation, and piracy, we find the defendant, Jezebel, not guilty. She has been cleared of all charges." The judge pounded his gavel.

"Court is dissmissed!" He shouted above the outrburst of noise. Elizabeth was shrieking about the unfairness of it all...Jack, Will, and Dan were all doing a war-like chant saying: "She got off! She got off! She got off!"...Coralie was jumping up and down with a bewildered George in her arms...and even little Anne toddled over to me and gave me a big hug around my shins. I smiled as we all walked out of the court room, and the guys' chant became louder as we made our way back to the Turners' house.

"She got off! She got off! SHE GOT OFF!"

"Shut up you three!" Coralie finally shouted at them when George started to wail, and Anne hid behind her skirts.


	13. Chapter thirteen

**I realize that my story isn't author of the year material...So I'm not offended by anything. I don't have a spell checker on this computer, so I do the best I can...And by the way...I like Mary-Sue's, thats why I'm writing this...I know the differences between the two. I'm not serious about this, that is why I am not putting my heart and soul into the making of a fan-fic. I like putting in quotes from other movies and books, because I find it fun, and hopefully the readers will guess where they are from. Thank you for your tips, and I will put them into consideration. I know that I am not completely with the historical detail, and basically, who is? Unless they really research it. The 1700's aren't my area of expertise...its more like the 1500's. Anyways, thank you for your help, and I will try to put to mind your information given. Also, Jack does get a bit mean and violent in this chapter, and the next ones. I realize a lot of my characters are out of place, and thats to kinda help with the plot.**

Chapter thirteen: As the world falls down

"Could you _please _watch the children for me tonight?" Coralie asked me as I sat at the vanity table in Jack's and my room fixing up my hair.

"Alright, where are you going?" I asked distractedly, hair pins in my mouth.

"Well, if truth be told," She said shyly, "Will and I are going to rent out a room in the local saloon."

"Ooh lala." I snickered. "Thinking about having another baby?" I teased, finally managing to pull up my hair and fasten it, and standing up.

"Oh stop it." She said, her face turning red. "If you must know, its our annerverisery...hopefully this one will go by without any surprises."

"Whadaya mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well, the day we got married, my betrothed shot Will. Our first annerveriery I was thrown in jail for some thing or another. Our second annerversery Will was gone, and I was in labor with Anne..." I wistled at her misfourtunes.

"Wait..." I said confused, "Your _betrothed _shot Will?"

"Yeah...long story." She went on to describe her life in the court of Queen Anne, and then her life of piracy leading up to her decision between Jack and Will. I laughed so hard tears rolled down my face when she was describing how she walked in on her bethrothed whilst he was wearing a dress, in the middle of a giant orgy. She was just telling me about the day WIll got shot, when Jack came running in, a piece of paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"There you are!" He cried seeing me. He thrust the paper at me, and I grabbed it, looking at the postmark. My heart almost stopped. It had come from India.

"Wh-when did this arrive?" I studdered, tearing up the envolope. Inside was a small little picture. I blinked, wondering _where is the letter saying she is dead? Where is the letter saying she escaped?_ But there was none. I looked closer at the drawing, and my heart melted.

"I love you mummy," I read aloud, and there it was written on the papper, in crude childish writing. She had drawn a small house, and three people outside of it. On the back of the parchment, it read: "We are happy to inform you that your child, India, has been doing quite well. She can say her name, mommy, daddy, and a few other words. She is greatly improving...We shall inform you of any other occurances." I started to cry...Really bawl! I hugged Jack so long and tight, and just sobbed into his shoulder.

"Shes getting better!" I sobbed, letting him go and wiping tears of joy from my face. "Look!" I handed over the precious parchment, and as Jack read it, and the back, he smiled.

"I bet it was just living in that house. I know that she was forced to be like that. Now that she's out, she will most likely improve." He said, handing back the parchment. I carefully folded it and put it in my trunk with the rest of my knick-nacks.

"I can't believe it..." Coralie said, a big smile on her face. "Hey, maybe _you _can teach my girl her ABC's, and numbers? Maybe even her caticisms? Nothing too morbid though," She winked. I laughed, my heart soaring higher than when I had found out I was pregnant.

Maybe I would finally have that little girl I had dreamed about every night. _Maybe. _But that word was what made my heart falter, and lose hope all together. What if she didin't advance all the way? And had the mentality of a child of four or five forever? The thought made my stomache feel like stone, and I bit my lip, trying not to let my emotions show on the outside.

"Excuse me, I have to go to the powder room," I said, and slipped out with confused looks from both persons. I half-walked half-ran to the small bathroom on that floor, and locked myself in. I didn't cry...I had enough crying really. But I sat there on the small sette next to the wash basin. I stared down at the marble tile, and thought, _How tacky this bathroom is...this whole house! Coralie seems to have some taste...by the way she dresses herself and the children...yet, why is this house the way it is? It was new, so it wasn't like they bought it this way? _I was trying to distract myself from the aweful truth, yet I found some comfort in picking apart Coralie and Will's house.

I got up after a few minutes and went back to my room to find only Coralie in there. Today she had on a light blue silk gown with dark blue velvet trim, and a ruffely skirt and sleeves...Once again, I was jealous. Her hair looked like it was curled and she wore it loosely around her shoulders. She seemed to be glowing, and I wished my life was as simple as her's. I had on a drab gray satin, that seemed to be tight about the waist and bust area, and it hung awkwardly on my body. I sat back down at the vanity and stared in the mirror, heaving a huge sigh.

"Whats the matter?" Coralie asked, sensing my discomfort.

"Nothing." I said quickly, then changed the subject in a desperate attempt. "Who decorated your house?" I asked in what I hoped was a non-chalant way.

"Oh, that." She looked like she was swallowing cod liver oil, and her beautiful lips were twisted up into a frown. "It was my mother." She said with a sigh that rivaled my own.

"Your mother?" I echoed, wonderingly.

"Yes, unfortunately. She had caught wind of my marraige to a "blacksmith" and came here from England to "help out". She decorated my house, and even tried to pick my wardrobe, but thats where I drew the line. She went back to London satisfied that she "kept up my apperance even if I did marry beneith me." What a wanker." She said, shaking her head. I laughed at her un-characteristic like language. She gave me a sly grin.

"Yeah, dear ol mum made yours look a little less horrible I suppose." She said, then happily flounced out of the room, to get the children situated before her and Will left for the night. I looked back into the mirror and searched my face wondering what I could find there. My birthday was coming up soon. I felt older than I ever had. I had a five year old child, and yet I was widowed, and had no prospects. There was Jack, of course, but he was just another person, another bed shared. I thought about leaving the crew, and searching for something else to do, other than piracy. I had been a lot of things, and I could mark being a pirate as one of them. I thought about going to Asia, or something, when Jack strode in his face like thunder.

"When was your last course, girl?" He shouted at me. I was taken aback at his rudeness. Yes, he was a cut thoat pirate, but he didn't act that way to me.

"What?" I asked bewildered.

"Your damn course, woman!" He shouted. "Will just informed me of the signs one notices if one is pregnant...And I don't think you have had your course!" My face turned red at this sudden intamacy-like conversation...if you could call it that.

"I dunno, a month maybe? I should be having it soon...I thought last week I would...Why?"

"Because you might be bloody pregnant!" He practically screamed at me.

"Why the hell would you care?" I yelled back, standing up to shout in his face. "When you offered to take me to India, you probably just saw me as a quick roll in the sheets. Wham bam thank you ma'am! I bet you have a million babies you don't even know about! So don't you dare yell at me, or make me feel like its my fault!" He stood there for a moment, then really exploded.

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" He bellowed. "YOUR THE ONE WHO WAS ALL UP ON ME AND THE LIKES! IT TAKES TWO TO TANGO IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED! SO IF YOU ARE PREGNANT, DON'T THINK YOU WILL GET ANY HELP FROM ME, BECAUSE IT WILL MOST LIKELY BE AS RETARTED AS YOUR FIRST BRAT!" I was rocked back on my heels at that remark, just as if he had hit me. I stood there, seething. A million stinging remarks flew through my mid, each one more malicious than the last, but I decided to take action.

_Slap._ I slapped him with every sinle muscle I could muster stregnth with. I raised my hand to hit him again when he caught it and twisted my whole arm around and behind my back. I gasped out in pain as he tightened his grip.

"How DARE you hit me." He hissed in my ear. "Now listen to what I have to say, or you shall experiance pain unlike anything you have ever imagined." He gave my arm another yank and I cried out in pain again. "Don't think about trying to harm me, or I _will _kill you. I told you before, I am not above hitting a woman when she deserves it. And right now, you need to be lashed severly. I never said we would have a relationship, and to me, you are just a good romp, but you weren't even that good." He gave another yank, harder. My hair that I had laboured over was falling out with each twist and shake.

"Get your filthy hands off me, pirate!" I spat at him, unthinking, and uncaring to what he would do. He shoved me hard away from him that I flew across the room and hit the floor hard. I let out a small cry of pain as my ankly twisted under my weight.

"You asshole!" I screamed up at him. He stood there for a moment, looking down his nose at me as if I was some street whore who had soiled his jacket, then strode out of the room, his boots stomping heavily on the floor. I brushed my hair out of my face, and called for Coralie about my ankle. Then decided to _definately _get out of here, and go some place far away from this ego-maniacal captain and his crew.


	14. Chapter fourteen

Chapter fourteen: The _Golden Dragon_

"Well, I can't say that this was unexpected," Coralie sighed as she was wrapping up my ever swelling ankle.

"Jack is a pirate...He will never be a nice polite man. Ever." She patted my knee and stood up. I sighed as well and hobbled around to finish packing my trunk. Coralie tried to push some shillings at me, but I refused. I had some money...and I couldn't take her's.

"I'll be fine." I assured her. "I think I am going to visit India at her place...and maybe she will be able to come home with me...We can make our own home." I closed my trunk with a snap and sat ontop of the lid.

"Thank you for all of your help, and the likes. I really really apreciate it. I'm sorry I ruined your day." Will came in and easily picked up my trunk and carried it out, just as tears sprang to Coralie's eyes.

"I wish you wont leave." She said, sniffing back any sobs. I gave her a small hug, and walked as best as I could out of the overly decorated house, and into the street where a carraige was waiting. I looked up at the house as I was being helped in and saw Jack's glowering face in one of the windows. I stared up at him for a minute, then finished getting into the carraige. After settling down, I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

That night I started my course. I laughed out loud when I found out, then realized that I already left the Turners', and probably couldn't go back. I ate a small meal at an Inn by the docks, and before going to bed, I arranged for passage on one ship to England under a false name, then I would find another ship to take me to India. The ship I was to take first was called the _Golden Dragon _and was said to be one of the fastest as well as best crew and captain out there. I went to sleep somewhat content.

The next morning was a tipical Caribbean day. Sunny, warm, humid, and rainy all in one. I was going to miss all of the moist tropical weather. In the short time I was here my hair became even more curly. It's usual wavyness was made into almost ringlets, yet at the same time more difficult to brush and comb. I had a valet come and help with my trunk whilst I settled the tab and went to find the grand ship that even rivled the _Black Pearl. _It had a golden painted figure-head of a dragon holding a clawful of treasure. The massive white sails were a nice contrast to the _Pearl's _black torn ones. I went aboard and instantly was introduced to the captian.

"Ah, Mrs. Isabella," He said my false name in a smooth voice. "I am Captain Endrede Kian," He looked to be English and had a nice smile, nice white teeth, and nice brown hair, nice blue eyes...Altogether, he was...nice.

"Welcome aboard our humble ship. You are going to share a cabin with two other families...I hope you don't mind. It's just that your passage was booked rather late, and we have no room. You should like the other two families I trust...And may I aske, where is your husband?" He looked around as if searching for someone.

"My husband is dead, my lord." I said in a light manner I had learned from my mother years ago. "The pox claimed him a few years ago." I lied easily.

"Ah, that's too bad. My condolances." The look in his eyes said that he really didn't think it was too bad. I had to watch out for this man. I decided to play along with his game of court and bawdiness.

"And you, good captain," I said, batting my eyelashes and turning my shoulder, "I am sure a handsome man such as yourself wouold be married by _now_." He threw his head back and laughed to the sky.

"I see I shall have to watch out for you, _Miss _Isabella." He chortled and escorted me to the cabin I was to share. We got there and inside where three little girls and two older women, maybe around my age. Kian introduced me to them and then left saying he had to and make ready to weight anchor. I stood there looking at the five people then slowly set down my small bag and peeled off my gloves.

"Er...Hello." I said giving a small wave. The oldest of the two was wearing a fashionable red gown and matching bonnet that covered up her red hair gave me very harsh look, eyeing me up and down. Her thin lips were pursed in a sneer and her grey flint stone eyes were cold. I turned to the younger one who had the three girls clinging to her skirt. She had the same red hair, but her grey eyes were more kind looking, and she had a warm smile to her face, her dress was a bit shabbier and was a clashing shade of green. Both of the women had small pixie like shaped faces. I looked down at the little girl and they too had red curly hair. One looked to be seven at the most, then maybe five and three.

"Hello," The younger woman said at last in a light and strange accent foriegn to me, offering a hand. "My name is Maryanne. This is my mother Marcile, and my three daughters, Grace, Rememberance, and Deliverance." Oh, I got it now. Three generations. Two families. I noticed mens' jackets hanging on pegs in the corner and thought there must be husbands to boot. I shook Maryanne's hand and extended my hand to Marcile, but all I got was another sneer. I kneeled down on the hard wood floor and smiled at the girls.

"Hello. I am Isabella, it's nice to meet you." All three girls hid even further in Maryanne's skirts. I stood back up and looked around again.

"Where am I to sleep?" I asked Maryanne, beings as I knew I wouldn't get an answer out of Marcile.

However, Marcile answered before Maryanne could even open her mouth.

"_You,_" She spat, "Are going to sleep on the floor. There is no other room, and I hardly think you will expect growing children to sleep on the dirty filthy hard wood?" I gave a smart smile.

"Of course," I said in a such a sweet voice, it could rot teeth. And so my first day upon this ship had its likes and dislikes...Mostly dislikes however.


	15. Chapter fifteen

Chapter fifteen: Finding the lost one

Life on the ship was like life on a ship always is. Except this time, I had someone to talk to other than a man, or some scurvy crew member or another. Maryanne was a shy little thing who only spoke when spoken to. It turned out that her family came from America, and they were on their way back to Ireland where they originated. Maryanne's mother, Marcile, avoided me whever possible, and only God knows why. The kids still didn't warm up to me, and frankly, I wasn't too sore about that. Even though I went out of my way to be nice to them all, I still couldn't please anyone but Mary. Her husband, Drake, and father, Jonas, stayed out of the cabin all day, and only came in for bed. Sleeping on the floor made my back ache and the my shoulders sore, yet I didn't complain.

Marcile still found ways to nit pick me.

"_Isabella,_" She would say my false name as if it were a swear word. "Please don't slouch like that in front of young Deliverance...She will learn bad habits." Like the reason I slouched was just to teach young Liv to do that same...I'm so sure. The reason I slouched was due to the fact that my back hurt to sit straight due to sleeping on the floor.

Or;

"_Isabella,_ if you tsk one more time, I shall tell Captain Kian you are teaching Rememberance bad habits." I would simply roll my eyes...But one day she even called me out on that.

"_Isabella,_ If you roll your eyes one more time, I am afraid Mercy shall pick it up, and start rolling her eyes to me when I tell her to brush her hair, or write lines." That day I got fed up with Marcile's antics.

"Mrs. O'Conner," I said in my sweet tone. "Why don't you leave the raising of Mercy, Deliverance, and Rememberance to Maryanne, their mother? And please, stop telling me what to do...you are not my mother, thank Heavens." She stood there for a moment, the sea breeze blowing about her bonnet. We were up on deck on a particularly nice and breezy day, and Kian had just told us it would be another week before we got to England.

"How dare you!" She said dangerously, then slapped me hard on the cheeck. I raised my hand to do the same, then thought better of it. Just my words made her slap me...what would actions do? Besides, I couldn't let on that I could fight like a man. For all I know she could be just the same. I turned on my heel and stalked off into the shared cabin. I sat on Marciles decent cot and brushed my hair. I thinned out a bit more with the rationed eating that always came when one is aboard a ship, yet my hair seemed to be falling out here and there in chunks. Mary said it was just stress, and to relax...maybe even write or sing. I scoffed at that. My writing looked like chicken scratch, and my singing rivaled that of a dying cat.

"Would you care to talk?" Captain Kian said from the doorway. I looked up and then got up to follow him back on deck. It was his rule that no one of the crew be it male, female, or captain(there were two women in the crew) should enter a passenger's cabin. There was only the cabin full of passengers, yet I felt somewhat releaved at this rule. Jack would always come barging into my small and dirty cabin to say something or another, or maybe just tease me.

There I go again...Thinking about that asshole captain. The ego-maniacal pirate whou couldn't keep his temper at bay. He was a shrewed man...and yet sometimes something would remind me of him...It wasn't love, for I had felt that once and know what it feels like, but it was a bit of affection...Maybe fond attatchment like it was with Emilio.

"Yes, Captain?" I asked as we went strolling along the length of the ship.

"It seems that your mind has been on something, or someone else this whole voyage," He replied, and tried to take my arm in his, but I refused.

"I don't know what you mean,"

"Well," He said slowly, obviously choosing his words wisely. "You seem to be putting in only half of your efforts when it comes to conversations at meal time, or the likes. Do you still mourn your late husband?" I bit my lip, trying to think of a fast and plausible excuse.

"That, and other things," I sighed. Captain Kian furrowed his brows in question, so I continued making half-truths.

"You see, I am going to see my daughter...She is very sick, with the pox, I think. I fear for her life, as well as the life of my brother who is taking care of her. I am afraid that when I do get to my destination, they shall both be taken by the illness." I finished, and cast my eyes downwards, as if ashamed to have any fun or light-heartedness whilst my "brother" and daughter were dying of the "pox". Captain Kian tried to put an arm around my shoulders, but I quickly sidestepped him.

"Sir!" I said as if outraged. "I am still in mourning for my husband." I gestured to the black dress I had been wearing for the whole voyage. He nodded and apologized, and I mentally wiped my forehead as if I had evaded capture.

"I am sorry for your troubles," He mumbled, then excused himself to check on the direction, and to make sure we were still on course. I continued walking by myself, and pulled my shawl tighter around my shoulders as the cool wind swept off the ocean and unto my gooseflesh-like skin. I shivered and looked out to the east, and thought; _India, I shall be with you soon. Mummy will be with you finally._

In England we all parted ways and I bought passage upon the ship _Gentle Maiden_ where I shared a cabin with only one person this time. The passage to India was dull and boring, only punctuatied by a small squall, and two brawls between the crew members. I missed the excitement of being on a _pirate _ship...not just a merchant vessal that carted around passengers. India was just how I left it...Hot, dry, and almost a different shade of color then England or the Caribbean that I loved.

It was with hasty plans and excited hands that I signed out my daughter, India, from her current home in the mental institution for young children. I was practically bouncing up and down with excitement and thought of all the wonderful things that could be expected.

When she was brought out, I was beaming. Her long black raven-like hair was brushed and plaited down her back. He face was washed and no longer had that bloated look about it. And her eyes...thats what really got to me...her blue eyes held much more understanding then they had when I first glanced upon her. The nun-nurse who brought her out, hand in hand, slowly walked with her to me. India had a vague smile on her face as she looked up at me.

"Mummy?" She asked in a voice that sounded as if she was still learning to speak correctly. I kneeled down and hugged her to me tight, and never ever wanted to let go.

"Yes, baby. It's mummy." I picked her up and stood there in front of the nun-nurse while she explained India's "condition".

"She will be childlike forever," She warned. "She has had some sort of trauma while she was young that will keep her in a youth mental copasity. She may reach the mentality of seven or eight, slowly one of these days...but please don't get your hopes up. Her ruitine is everything to her, and shouldn't be broken, no matter what you do, or where you live." I nodded gravely.

"She wakes up at eight o'clock, eats breakfast, plays for an hour or so, learns her lines and the likes for her age, eats lunch, takes a nap, plays a bit more, then goes to be at eight." She handed me a hand-written chart of India's daily ruitine. I folded it carefully and put it in the pouch at my wrist.

"Please refrain from yelling at her, or punishing her sevearly. She doesn't know any better and it will only make her be reclusive...Which is something we _don't _want. Any questions?" I shook my head, anxious to get out of this horrid place that had kept my daughter for a short time.

"Then, God speed, and God bless." The nun-nurse said, and showed me the door.

"Where?" India struggled to say as we got into the carraige. I chewed on the inside of my cheek and thought about that.

"Wherever we want to go," I said finally, but I knew she didn't exactly understand what that ment.

"To 154 Mognolia Lane, then the docks." I told the carraige driver, then sat back againts the set. A plan was forming in my mind that would both help India, and satisfy my own needs for something more than a house, and a home.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter sixteen: The _Pride of India_

_I must go down to the sea again, to the lonely sea and the sky,_

_And all I ask is a tall ship, and a star to steer her by..._

_-John Masefield_

**Three months later:**

"Captain! There be a ship a commin' upon us, ma'am! Wha' are we gunna do?" Slapp yelled at me, as I walked out of the galley and onto the deck. I grabbed the spyglass out of my pocket of my breeches, and quickly looked to the direction Slapp was pointing. It was a Navel ship, probably just heading to Port Royal.

"Let it be," I advised. "Jus' leave the false colors up there until she passes." Slapp nodded and barked these orders out to the rest of the crew.

Slapp was my first mate, and worthy enough to be. He was an older man, who at first coming onto my account helped me in the controling of my new crew. His gray beard and auburn hair where always trimmed and neat, as well as his tailored clothes that fit, unlike those of the tar-heads aboard. In all I had twenty crew members to handle my small scooner, the _Pride of Inda. _

My second mate, Hopkins, was sitting in the crow's nest silently watching the navel ship glide by. Hopkins was a very quiet man, who only spoke when he deemed it absolutely nessicary. He knew when to sound the alarm if anything were to go awry.

"Ah, Captain, where be yer lil' girl whom this ship was a named af'er?" Slapp asked me. I smiled and called out for India and she came hobbling over to where we were standing at the bow.

"'Ello there," Slapp said to India as she stuck her thumb in her mouth and wrapped her free arm about my leg. She looked up shyly at Slapp and smiled around her thumb.

"She's gunna be jus' like 'er mumma." Slapp said, and clunked away to tend to his duties. I sent India to her special little room I had converted from the first mate's cabin into a school-room. Slapp happily agreed to sleep below with the other tar-heads in a hammock, just so my daughter could have an appropraite place to learn on this pirate ship. There was a nanny I had picked up in India who took care of India's teachings while I was busy with the captain's duties. Her name was Jasmine and she was borderline pretty, except she hid her face from the world with a veil...She had contracted the pox when she was sixteen, causing her to lose any suiters that she may have had. She was paid handsomely with my dead aunt's stolen money, just so she would help India along and maybe even advance her learning capacity.

"Cap'n?" on of the cabin boys asked, by my elbow. I turned, and looked at him expectantly. His name was Sam and he had proved his abilities more than once on raids. He was only sixteen, and this alone made me feel protective of him, though only God knows why.

"Yes, Sam?" I asked, a pleasant smile on my face.

"Ma'am, Hunter'll be wantin to know where we are to be a goin' next?" I nodded and pulled out from my pocket the one thing I treasured stealing. Everytime I pulled it out, I got a rush of satisfaction from managing to knick it from one of the "greatest pirates around"(coughcoughyeahrightcough)

"About two days west of Port Royal, and one day south...That's all he needs to know." I said and put the map back into my pocket.

Hunter was the most kniving man to ever be graced on God's planet. Thats why I daren't show anyone the map, not because I didn't trust them...Well, ok I didn't trust them, but come on! They are all pirates. I was being smart in my carefulness. Sam nodded and went to where Hunter was cutting rope in the corner. I noticed lately that Sam did whatever Hunter bid him to. They were about six years apart in age, and yet, Hunter almost had complete control over the young and impressionable Sam.

"Hopkins!" I yelled up to the crows nest. He hung his head over the side and patiently waited for me to say something.

"Can you please come here?" Hopkins nodded and with animal-like grace grabbed a rope and swung back onto the deck.

"Hopkins," I said trying to choose my words wisely, "If there were to be a muitiny, would you see fit to tell me?" I asked. He nodded, then to my surprise, spoke.

"Captain," He said in his trance like speech, "I don't think there a be any'on who'd want to muitiny on this 'ere ship. Ye are a fair and kind Captain, yet ye know when to put yer foot down. No, ma'am, there be a no plans fer muitiny on this ship." He nodded as if proving his point, then went to help with the swabing of the decks.

"Slapp!" I called this time, "Please keep watch for anying that might go awry...I'm going to check on my daughter." Slapp 'aye'd his reply and sat upon the figurehead that was a maiden holding a clam shell with a small mermaid in it out as a beacon. I slowly walked to the first mates cabin that was now a schoolroom savoring the life I now had. I was..._happy._ And that was all that mattered, right? Being a pirate was just the life I always wanted, yet never knew.

"India, darling, how is it going in here?" I called out as I entered the school-room. She looked up from her lines and smiled her dull yet bright smile. Every morning I dressed her and did her hair. Today she wore a blue cotten smock like dress with little red flowers embroidered around the collar, sleeves, and hem. Her hair had been brushed and pinned back at the sides, leaving the rest of it to cascade in long soft waves down her back. Before we left India, we went shopping in the market place and along with the clothes and nescesities I had bought her, I also got a small necklace for her. It was a peacock, the bird of India, and its fanning tail held small little rubies, sapphires and opals. Its was very small, yet very beautiful. I myself had a lotus flower made of silver...the flower of India...I hated India, yet I was also drawn to it. It was my home country, so there will always be a connection between myself and that hostile place.

"Loo!" She said and held up her paper. She had managed to write her numbers all correctly under the ones that nanny Grace had written for her to follow. I clapped my hands and gave her praise, like the nurse had said back at the hospital. Always keep her wanting to do more.

(Tourtuga)

"Well how the devil did ya find out about tha'?" Jack Sparrow was standing in the shadows of the Devils Tail, his coat wrapped about him for warmth(in reality, he wasn't cold) and his hat pulled down as low as he could without imparing his eye sight.

"Well, I 'eard that she gone and got 'erself a ship an ever'thing. Calls it, the _Pride of India_. Its a small scooner, but its pret'y fas'. Rumor 'as it tha' she got a map tha' leads to treas'er." Jack snorted and gave a small smile.

"Then, we mus' take it from her." His friend he was talking to shrugged and walked away, as Jack plotted the stealing of an insignificant little scooner.

(Abord the _Pride of India_)

"Ah...Cap'n, there be a massive black ship com'n up on the horizon...She pu' up 'er colors!" I ran up the steps from below and grabbed the spyglass straight from Slapp's hand and looked for myself.

_That bastard! _I thought, _What is he trying to do? _"Slapp! Put up the colors and ready the guns. I think he means to fight." I pocketed the spyglass and put my hand on my belt.

"Who be meanin' to figh' cap'n?" Slapp asked delaying.

"Never mind who!" I snaped. "Just go and do as I say now! Or I will throw you in the brig!" Slapp, stunned at being yelled at, quickly scurried off to do my biding. My heart was pounding a mile a minute at the thought of a fight with Jack. I had seen the _Pearl _in action, and it wasn't a pretty sight for those going under her cannon balls. I thought about running, but as fast as this ship was, I couldn't outrun the _Pearl_ if my life depended on it...and it did.

"Wait! Slapp!" I called out turning on my heel and following the poor man. "Stop! Put up the flag of truce! Just do it...Don't question me." Slapp shouted orders and I stood by the helm, a smirk playing my lips, thinking about how I could bring this man down.


	17. Chapter seventeen

Chapter seventeen: War of the mind, war of the soul

"Jack Sparrow!" I screamed, "You better let me go this instant!" Jack was slowly dragging me kicking and screaming to the rotting brig of the _Pearl. _

After our ships went side to side, he swung over and shoved a pistol in my face. He got about twenty back in his, until his crew came over and pretty much turned the scales.

"Well now, young missy," Jack had said, the smile on his lips so maddening, I could slap it, except that I had cold metal up against my face. "Looks like I win." After that he yelled for my crew to be taken down to the brig, and for Mr. Gibbs to watch over this ship and sail it alongside theirs. I screamed out for India, my heart completely failing to beat, and for a moment, a horrible moment, I saw her body laying mangled by a sword. Tears streamed down my face as sob wracked me. For some reason, I was sobbing so hard...when I never would cry. Jack was apparently disgusted by this.

"She mus' have tha' bra' with her. Make sure she is at leas' safe...And no funny buisness!" I could have passed out at the mere suggestion of it, but I was too completely guilt-wracked to think. One thought kept going through my mind..._Its my fault. Its my fault. Its my bloody fault! _

I was bodily thrown into a small cell that wouldn't apease a kitten, much less a full grown woman. I looked up into the smug and unreadable face that was Jack Sparrow.

"Why the hell are you doing this?" I hissed, madder than I have ever been...Wait, scratch that...But I was very angry.

"Because, love, I can." At that he turned on his heel and dignifiedly(not sure if thats a real word) walked out, his hands behind his back, and his head high. I looked around, but as soon as the latched door closed, I was submerged in absolute darkness. My mind went straight to India. I thought of a million ways to get out, but I knew I could never even chace it. Jack was cold and heartless now. There would be no getting out of this by batting lashes and turning shoulders.

Or was he cold and heartless only now? I had known him for a short while, and yes...Yes, I did see how he was, only... I was blinded by something. What was it? A surge of unexplainable emotion swept through me. Wait...Jack was horrible, but not to...not...to me.

I bit my lip and thought of everything ever said between us. He had given no visable show of emotion, but yet, he wasn't horrible to me. A wave of guilt flodded over me next. I had been really childish around him. I had scream and ranted and raved whenever I didn't get my way. And he bore it..ans sometimes did give me what I wanted.

I fell asleep listening to my own critical thoughts.

"Wake up love!" I stream of light and a rough voice brought me back to the real world and I squinted at the sudden amount of light flooding through the dingy little jail.

"Whos there?" I called out, my arm sheilding my face.

"Why...cant you remember the ole voice of Cap'n Jack?" Jack snickered, and stepped in front of me, blocking out the blaring light.

"What time is it?" I asked, putting my arm down and putting on a mantle of coolness.

"Oh, bout ten or so. I have a gift for ya." I looked at his outstreched hand which offered a plate of gruel and a piece of bread.

"I don't want it." I said stubbornly. "Im not hungry." My own insides betrayed me, and at that moment, my stomach let out a fierce growl. Jack merely laughed, and he unlocked the cage door.

"You are allowed to walk about the deck for ten minutes and eat your food. You are going straight back down here afterwards. Consider yourself lucky...It was Will who appealed to me." He said as an afterthought. I stood up, hitting my head on the top bars. He didn't say anything, but he produced a length of rope.

"No way," I said backing up, and my back hitting the bars. "No way are you tying that thing to me."

"Either be attached to me, or don't come up at all. Its your choice." My need to eat, as well as use the lavitory was too strong for my own indignations. I nodded and he came forward to attach one end of the rope to my ankle, and the other to his wrist. I slowly and ashamedly walked up and out of the below, and while I walked around with Jack attached to my ankle, I ate my small breakfast. The old crew members hailed me, or called hello's until Jack shouted that I was a prisoner, and would be treated like one. After I finished eating, I stopped to stare out at the sea.

"Why is it," Jack asked, standing two feet from me, "that you always look east?" I shrugged, not knowing myself.

"Instinct, I s'pose. Where is India?" I demanded suddenly.

"Here now! Sheath your claws, woman. She is safely in her own little cabin on your ship. Her nursemaid...Grace I think her name is? She is looking after her. Don't worry, she is fine, and being fed. Although she is asking for her mum a lot." I sighed in relief, my heart lifting a bit and I enjoyed the outside air.

"Jack, I have to piss." I said bluntly, staring at him. He rolled his eyes and lengthened the rope enough to where I could use a pot without him seeing me. After I relieved myself, he was dragging me back down to the brig. I didn't utter one complaint, or even showed a bit of physicall defiance. I figured that my best bet was to be a good little prisoner.

"If your good, I will send Will down here to keep you company when I don't need him, alright?" He asked in a gentle voice that I had not heard from him in a long time. I nodded smiling.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, pushing my luck.

To my surprise...he answered. "Because I once loved you." And he walked away, and at the same time, stomped on my heart.

I loved Captain Jack Sparrow.

/\\

Will came to my cell with a candle and a heart full of sorrows. He slipped the candle and some matches through the bars, saying he smuggled them, but I knew Jack supervised everything that came in. I asked him how he was, and after a little prodding, it all came out.

"Coralie...she died, a month ago," He said finally. He didn't cry, but his emotions came out through his eyes. "She becamse sick with consumption. Apparently she had it for a while, and was feeling under the weather quite a bit...but it was my fault for not forcing her to go to the doctor when she complained. I don't know what to do. Thats why I joined Jack's crew again. Believe me, Jez, I had nothing to do with all of this. He got a mouth full, I can assure you, but you know how he never listens." I smiled, but I was sad. Coralie was a good friend to me. One of the only female friends I had. Sure, I had plenty growing up, but I was always considered an outcast. I reached through the bars, and patted his hand. The only jesture I could make. He smiled at me, then produced a book.

"Would you like to read some? I will be able to maybe get a lantern. I brought you the complete works of Shakespear. I grabbed the book and he left. I lit the candle, and when I opened the book, a page fell out. It looked like a page from a journal. I paid no head to it, and by candle light, began reading "Henry VIII".


	18. Chapter eighteen

Chapter eighteen: When the war is over

"Jez...I think you can come out now. For good." Jack said, coming in around ten like he had been doing from two weeks. I almost cried when he said those words, I was so happy.

"Really?" I gasped out, jumping up to get out of the littel cramped cell.

"Really." He smiled, and my ankle was pleased not to be tied up again. It had been rubbed almost raw from the rope, and it hurt me horribly. I think it might be infected.

I spoke my thoughts aloud to Jack, who when coming out of the brig, inspected it.

"Im sorry," He said, and his face was stoney, but his eyes were dancing. "Here, come on, I will take you to the doc." He swooped me up in a way you might hold a baby, and I was totally and utterly shocked, that I couldn't protest. He led me to the bunks and there was an elderly looking man sitting in a hammock, writing in a leather bond book.

"Mr. Cunnins, this 'ere lady be needing some of your fine doc'trin. Can you 'elp 'er?" He asked in his swarthiest voice. He set me down on a hammock opposite the man, and he grabbed up my foot to look at it.

"Ye shouldn't be goin' a barefoot now," He said in a very heavy Irish accent. "Why don't you have shoes on?" I jabbed my head in the direction of Jack, who was suddenly occupied by a small cabin boy, who was whispering ergently into his ear.

"Ahhh...Naew, most of the skin around yer ankle is been rubbed off. I will have to wrap it up, and ye must keep off it as much as ye can." He put on a salve that stung, then wrapped up my ankle in soft linen strips. The cabin boy rushed out, and Jack turned to me, his face grave.

"You will have to stay in my cabin, love." He said, picking me back up, againts my will.

"Why!" I demanded, scowling.

"Because, a merchant ship is coming up on us, and we have reason to believe there are soilders aboard as well. So you wait here. Besides, Cunnins said you needed to keep off your foot." I marveled that he heard that, being preoccupied with the little cabin boy.

"If my ankle is bad, its all your fault. Tying me up like a mule..." He laughed at that, and swung me down on his soft bed.

"You know you would have jumped ship as soon as you were free...Ah ah, dont try to deny it, I know you would. So, as a token of my sorrow and as an apology, after we get all of this settled out with the ship, I will fetch India for you...hows that?" I nodded, pleased that he was almost reading my mind. He left without saying anything else.

I ran my fingers across the soft eider down matress, and sateen sheets. I hadn't slept well in a little over two weeks. I got up and went through Jack's chest of clothes until I found a soft linen shirt of his that was clean, and slipped off my dingy old clothes. His shirt fell down to my knees, and I blushed red because I didn't have any knickers. I have no clue why. We had both seen each other naked. I slipped between his sheets, damning that he slept here everyother night he wasn't on watch, when I had to sleep on a cold hard piece of metal. I feel asleep instantly.

/\

I was abruptly awakened to someone bursting through the room. It was maybe mid-day, and I saw Jack stumble in. I jumped up to see what was the matter.

"Fought 'em off, so we did. I think I got shot...I.." Then he passed out clean on the floor. I kneeled down besides him, and turned him over. Blood was oozing out a wound on his right shoulder. I sighed in relief that it hadn't been on the left. I called for someone to get Cunnins, and I ripped of his shirt and held it tight over his wound to stop up the flow of blood. I had to pull my hair up in a knot because it kept getting in the way, and finally, after many minutes, Cunnins showed up.

"I told ye to keep off that ankle," was the first thing he said to me. I ignored it, and helped him get Jack positioned so he could get the bullet out.

When I asked him why we couldn't do it on the bed, he said: "Would _you _want to get those sheets bloodstained?" and I had to agree with that.

After the bullet was removed and his wound wrapped up same as my ankle, then we put him on the bed. It wasn't until after we finished that I was aware that I was still wearing Jacks shirt. Cunnins said nothing, but told me to stay with Jack when he woke up. I asked how the "battle" went, and he shortly said that we won, and have a new ship plus a whole lot of bolts of cloth, tea and spices. I nodded, and he left. I pulled up a chair next to Jack's bed, and ended up falling asleep.

I woke up to: "Why! I get shot and here is an angel sleeping besides me in one my shirts!" My eyes snapped open, and I saw Jack sitting up in bed, a look of pain on his fact, but he still had a smile.

"I am no angel." I said solemly. I got up and poked his shoulder.

"How'ya feeling?" I asked sympathetically. He grabbed my finger, and kissed it.

"Like I was bloody shot...how do you think I feel?" I pulled away my finger, and saw two empty rum bottles besides his bed.

"I think you are drunk, Captain Jack Sparrow," I said, sitting back down in the chair.

"I think you are right," and then...he actually giggled. I near bout died for laughing. He lost his pleasant look, and that of a sour face came to haunt his handsome ruggedness.

"Whats the conditions then?" He asked, suddenly sounding not-so-drunk.

"All I know is that we have a new ship that has merchant things from somewhere. Mostly cloth and spices and tea. Thats all I know."

"And the crew?" He asked, sliding back down under the blankets. I jumped up and helped him get settled in.

"We have them captured, and most died."

"Funny," He said smiling, and I could tell he was trying to stay awake and talk...but pain and drink had him slipping into unconsiousness. "You said "we". Like you are part of the crew."

"I _am_ part of the crew," I whispered, brushing back a dred, and kissing his forehead boldly. "I never really left." He smiled again, and slipped into a deep sleep. I got dressed back into my clothes and went aboard. I called for Will to keep watch over Jack while I was busy. I went onto my own ship, and India came running out to see me. She held fast to my legs, but I had to tell her she needed to stay on this ship...while mummy was taking care of the captain.

I grabbed some clothes...a couple gowns and a few pairs of breeches and shirts, and told the nanny that I would be getting some cloth, and would pay her to make up some clothes. She nodded, and I left, grabbing my book on Martin Luther. When I got back to Jack's cabin, he was throwing a fit, trying to get out of bed.

"Damnit!" He yelled as soon as I walked in the door. "Where the hell have you been?"

"I was over on my ship, checking up on India and getting some clothes," I said slowly. Will scampered out, and I went and pushed Jack back down hard on the bed. "If you get up, I will shoot you were it will really hurt." He smiled, and calmed down a bit. And the fact that he was worrying about me, made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Close your eyes!' I demanded, and turned around to slip on one of the gowns. It was my favorite. It was a deep blue color with black trimmings, and bell sleeves. Its skirt was full, and I didn't bother with a petticoat. When I had turned back around, I saw his eyes on me.

"I told you not to look." I said crossly.

"But love," He smiled wickedly, "You have such a nice rump." Instead of turning red, or yelling and screaming at him, I simply sat down and brushed out my hair. He watched as if transfixed. After it was almost floating with softness, I pulled it back in a leather strap.

"Stare much?" I asked rudely. He smiled that wicked smile again. "Are you randy or what?" I asked warily.

"Love, if my shoulder wasn't mangled, I would take you right here and now." I snorted.

"Mangled, eh? Stop being a martyr. You simply got shot...everyone gets shot...I got shot." His face went slack.

"_You _got shot? Where?" I hitched up my dress and showed him the scar on my stomach.

"Now how in the devil did I miss that?" I knew he was reffering to our one time romp, but I shrugged.

"Too caught up in the moment, I suppose. But remember, I still had my stays on." He nodded in recignition.

"Why you women wear those things...Ill never know."

"Actually," I said, smiling, "I wear them here and there, if Im like...sad. You know. That was right after we left India in India, and I was depressed? I almost feel like a lady when I am depressed...don't ask me why. I don't really like wearing all that. And I don't like gowns that much either, but I think breeches are a bloody nuicance sometimes. Especially when you have your course." I shut my mouth suddenly.

"About that..." Jack said, his face stoney.

"Yes?"

"Well, I am sorry for being so mean, and everything that day. I was caught up in the moment. Would you like to know the truth?" I nodded, and bit my chapped lip that had seen a million nips like it.

"I had been out with a friend of mine...A..Well, shes a whore. She was talking about courses, and how one would know. I instantly thought of you, and I think I might have mentioned it. She said kids were horrible vile creatures, and a lot of women die in childbirth...And you know the reason I yelled and scream at you? And tossed you across the room?" He put his head in his hands, and I almost shrank away from him. I was scared of what he was going to say.

"Why...?" I managed in a hoarse whisper. This was the first time I saw him brek down like this. And I didn't like it. Everything in my mind was telling me to leave his cabin, but something else was telling me to stay.

"Because...I thought if you were pregnant...you would die trying to give birth to the baby...My baby! And I couldn't stand the thought of you dying. So the whore gave me advice. And I followed it. I tried to distress you, and even threw you around, in hopes that you would simply loose the baby, and it would be young enough to pass through without any real damage." I could have screamed. I jumped up from the chair, and stood there, quivering.

"Do you know, that most women who miscarry do not survive, even if they aren't that far along? Do you know that if you had come to me directly and asked me in a calm way, you would have found out the very next day, that I wasn't with child? Do you know, that that night haunted me, because of the way you treated me? I hadn't seen abuse like that in years, Jack...Years!" His eyes clouded up, and he looked away.

"But no...And what about this whore? I thought I was "your girl"...at least thats what you said around Coralie...and shes dead now too. Did you know that? I am glad you told me the truth, Jack, because now I see who you really are." I turned on my heel and went to leave. I felt a rough and strong hand grab my skirts and pull me down on the bed. In a flash he was ontop of me, his mouth bearing down hard on mine. I gave resisstance, but even with his injured shoulder, he wasn't giving up.

Something inside me awoke. The tempest who slept and was never there reared her head, and carnal lust took over.


	19. Chapter nineteen

Chapter nineteen:

"Do you think there will be a baby?" Jack asked me the next morning. I was in his arms and we had been talking since daybreak. Sunlight flittered through the great windows, and I could hear the cry of seaguls outside, meaning we were close to land.

"I thought you didn't want me to have a baby," I said, and pulled myself away from him. He layed flat with his bad arm still wrapped up, and his other arm around my hip.

"Well, I was stupid then. Its not like we can prevent it."

"Well..." I said slowly. "There is _one _way. But you wouldn't like it." He got my jist and scowled.

"Never mind. Don't you think you should bring India over here?" I pushed back my hair from my eyes and screwed up my face.

"Well, I wasn't sure if you wanted "the brat" aboard your ship. Im still afraid you might throw me back down in the brig." His eyebrows dipped furiously. He pulled me towards him with his free arm, and for a second, I marveled that he had enough strength in one arm.

"Listen to me, and do not forget what I say." I nodded solemly, and listened. "I did that, because I was afraid of my own feelings. I didn't know what else to do. But I promise you..._promise you _ that it will never ever happen again, as long as there is breath in my body." I smiled and got up from the bed.

"Where to now, cap'n?" I asked, saluting him.

"Well, to Port Royal probably. We are only a day or so away...If we sail hard we can get there tonight. After that, I have a surprise for you." I raised an eyebrow and got dressed.

I was standing on deck, showing India the anchor, when Will came up to me.

"So, this is your little girl?" He asked, kneeling down besides me. India imediately hid her head in my skirts. Will laughed and put a hand on her shoulder.

"India? I shant hurt you," He said in a soft and kind voice. The same voice he had used to his children. Wait, his children!  
"Will!" I cried, alarmed. "Where are your kids?" He chuckled again, but it was a sad sort of mourning noise.

"With Coralie's brother. He is a decent lad. I met him at the...at the funeral. But, Jack plainly stated that he wanted no kids on board, and I had to get out of there, just for a while, so I had to take them there. He had just moved to Port Royal. So, I shall be seeing them in a bit." I felt bad for bringing up a sore subject, and looked down at India. She had taken her head from my knee, and was curiously staring at Will.

"Im sorry," I explained. "But she loves staring. Almost anything interests her. She loves sparkly type jewelry, and I will catch her fingering her necklace and staring at it for hours." Will made a motion with his hand that said "Nah, forget about it".

"What have you been doing?" He asked, sitting down on his bottom, and crossing his legs.

"Oh, just sailing around. I had gotten money from my dead aunts place, and I bought that small scooner from a guy who was willing to sell it right quick like. And I picked up the crew in Bombay. We've been sailing around. Thats about it." He smiled. I liked Will. He was a complete opposite of Jack. Kind, gentle, and just...not swarthy.

"How does India like sailing?" I distractedly ran my fingers through her hair, and smiled.

"She loves it. She has a nanny who teaches her in the mornings and afternoons. Then after that, she would come unto the deck, or into my cabin and just be with me." Will looked off into the horizon, and I knew he was thinking about his own kids.

"Im going to the galley. India usually has a snack around this time." He jumped up and helped me rise from my awkward kneeling position. I grabbed up India's hands and we bouyantly made our way down there.

Like always...Dan was there. I hailed him, and he gave me a great hug. India was captivated by his many tattoos and I had to bump her with my hip to get her to look away. While she was munching on a bannana, Dan and I caught up.

"So, I hear you are with the captain again?" The look he gave me made me turn scarlett in the face. So they _had _heard last night. I looked down, and I felt his huge finger on my chin.

"Buck up, Jez. Its a good thing, what you and Cap'n have. You should have seen him when you were gone. I have never seen a more...downright mean. Actually whipped a tar-head. Can you believe it? Never struck a sailor in his life. He is above that. His words sting more than a cat-o-nine-tails ever could. And he even got short with AnaMaria...And you know he had to be in a foul temper to do that." My brows went down sorrowfully. I somehow felt responsable for that whipping. And I bet most of the crew...the ones who didn't know me, I bet they really hated me for giving them a short tempered captain.

"Did he ever...mention...me?" My voice was quite, and weaved with guilt.

"No'm. But we knew why he was like that. When he rounded us up in Port Royal, he was completely radiatin' guilt, and anger, and heartbreak, and you weren't at his side, we knew what was wrong...and we knew it wasn't you who was te blame. Made us sail straight, no one got a break, for a week. And he--" I cut him off,

"Oh, Dan, stop! Don't tell me anymore! Its all my fault!" I cried, gripping my skirts so hard it wrinkled the light linen fabric. He gently plucked my hand from were it had its death grip on my skirt, and dropped it to my side.

"Jez, we knew who did what. Will told us the night we finally got off. Everyone was starting to jeer, and make jokes and hateful remarks about you, saying it was mostly your fault. Until Will set them straight, so he did. Never seen him get like that 'neither. His eyes were hard as flint, and his face was like a rock." I pulled India onto my lap and put my arms around her. Wanting to feel her body in my arms. I smelled the sweet smell of lavender in her hair, mixed with that of the sea.

"I should go..." I said, and picking up India I walked out of the galley. I handed her over to her nanny who frightenly swung over with Will, and walked into Jack's cabin.

He was sitting at his desk, writing furiously on a pieace of rolling parchment. The sun was slowly rising, and the cabin was filling up with the strong and warm sunlight. I was thankful for my light skirt and tunic, both a sky blue color. When he heard me come in, Jack looked up from his writing. I saw his eyes light up, and he quickly put away his tools, and painfully got up. I rushed to him, helpingly.

"The day I need you to really help me, is the day I stop being a man," He said, and I helped him into the big man-and-a-dog chair on the other side of the large cabin. I sat down by his feet, and he ran his strong ring clad and dirty fingers through my hair. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes. We stayed that way for the longest of time.

/\

"Were comin up on Port Royal, Jez...Can you go tell Cap'n?" I motioned for Will to take the helm, and I went back into the captains cabin. Jack was still asleep in his chair, and I gently shook him.

"Wha!" He shouted, "I swear it wasn't me, sir. She took my ship!" His eyes focused on my face looming in front of his.

"Bloody whench took my ship," He mumbled. I tried hard to hold back a laugh.

"Was she mean?" I asked, in the same voice I used with India.

"Terribly. But, I saved my ship in the end,"

"We are coming up to Port Royal now...Can you walk?" He gave me a very nasty look, and as if to show me up, he stood up by himself.

"Im fine," He grunted, and slowly walked out of the cabin. While his back was to me, and I was following him, I saw a small stain of blood on the bandages. I decided not to tell him, but if it got bigger, I would. He stood by the railing and I saw the shoreline of Port Royal steadily drawing closer. It brought back many memories, and a pang went through my heart, because this time, Coralie wasn't there to greet me. I noticed Jack's hands had a death grip on the wood. His knuckles were white, and his teeth clenched.

"Jack..." I said uncertainly. "Maybe you should go in--" His head snapped around to look at me, and the look he gave me made me take a step back.

"This is my ship. I am your captain. I will be fine," He said shortly.


	20. Chapter twentythe end!

Chapter twenty:

"Welcome to the Diamond Dog boarding house. I am the innkeeper, and if you need me, please hesitate to ask." I gave this man a look, and he quickly walked away, bidding us to follow him. I picked up both mine and Jack's trunk and struggeled the whole way up the two flights of stairs.

"You could have helped, you know." I said nastily to the man, he opened the door, and then fled as soon as he put the key on the dresser. I shut the door, and helped Jack into a chair.

"You should rest, you know," I said hesitantly. He was foul in mood, and I couldn't risk him being mad at me. I'd seen what he could do.

"Alright. Tomorrow, we will get your surprise." I had forgotten all about the supposed surprise. I smiled at him, and beings as he couldn't move from were he was, I grabbed the blanket off the bed, and draped it over him.

"I love you," He whispered, then fell asleep, his head loling on his shoulder. I climbed into the big bed, and pulled the sleeping India close to me. We slept only under the sheet, but the warmth of outside, wafting in through the open windows was enough.

"Jack? Jack? Come on, get up...you mustn't be so lazy!" I kept shaking Jack, and even little India was saying "Jawk! Jawk!" I poked him a couple of times, and even licked his face, hoping to get a rise out of him...but he still slept on.

"...Your never like this." I thought. "You wake up to the sound of a pindrop." I cursed myself suddenly, and ran out the door and down the steps.

"HELP!" I screamed, as I went.

"Woman, keep it down," A very nice looking man said, coming out from one of the rooms.

"Sir, Im sorry, but unless your a doctor, sod off!" He laughed.

"I am a doctor. My name is Dr. Kennedy. Whats wrong?"

"Follow me," I said, grabbing his hand and dragging him back up the stairs, thanking god. "Its my husband," I fibbed. "He wont wake up, and he was shot a few days ago, and I think thats the problem." We burst through the door and I saw India cowering in the corner. I scooped her up, and watched the doctor with fearfull eyes.

"Sir?" He said, but like with me, Jack stayed eyes closed. The man called Kennedy slowly unwrapped the bandages on Jack shoulder, and we both grimaced. It smelled horribly...and it well..looked infected. The bandeges undernieth the top ones were completely sodden with blood.

"Here, lay him out on the bed. It lookes like there is still a fracture of something in there. Who took the bullet out? He shouldn't even be out of bed."

"It was our ships doctor, and I know, but he is too stubborn for me." I saw a glimmer of a smile on his lips for an instant.

"Go down to where you found me, my room number is 12, go in there, and tell my wife that I need my bag..and I have a patient with a bullet wound...she'll know what to get." I rushed out and flew down the stairs. I knocked on the door, and explained everything to a very pretty woman, who quickly came with me, both our hands full.

"Here," She said to her husband, and Kennedy grabbed out of his black bag, a very long looking pair of scissors, with a tong type of tip. I stood there, India clutching my leg in its breeches, biting my lip. Kennedy's wife was muttering condolences, and it sounded like Jack was already dead.

I had to turn away when the doctor was digging around with his instrument. He made a tsk sound, but I did not see what he pulled out. He put some sort of salve on the shoulder, then wrapped it back up. He stood up, wiping his hands on his breeches. He pulled out a bottle of a sort of clear liquid.

"Give this to him when he wakes up. He passed out from the pain, that is why he hasn't woken up. If you can, put a few drops in his mouth now, but if not, you must wait. You are lucky you caught this in time, and told me he had been shot. Sometimes the bullets shatter, or break off, and get lodged in the skin. He should be fine now." I thanked them, and even tried to give them a little money, but he and his wife refused.

"Its my job," He said shortly, and left. I sat down next to Jack, and opened his mouth. I put two drops of the liquid down his throat, and waited. IN a half hour, his eyelids fluttered and opened.

"Why are you hovering over me?" He demanded, trying to sit up, but the pain in his shoulder causing him to fall back on the chair with a noise like a dying cat.

"You should have woken me up...look how late it is...Wait, whats wrong?" He saw the look on my face. I put my head in my hands, and brokenly told him what happend. He put his head back on the chair's back, and closed his eyes again while he listened to me.

"Oh shit...Im sorry." I shook my head as if saying not to be.

"Here, tomorrow, I will be better. Then, your surprise." I snorted, and rolled my eyes.

/\

"Holy shit, Jack! Are you serious?" A blindfold had just been ripped off me, and we were standing in the most beautiful church Id ever seen.

"Marry me?" He asked, his color better, and his swagger back. I looked around, and noticed that the whole crew was there, and Will was sitting up fron with his kids in his lap, and a man that looked a lot like Coralie with him.

"I dont have a dress," I said, pulling at my shirt that I had stolen from him, and the breeches I was wearing yesterday.

"Go the way you are. You look like a pirate's wife, and that _is _what Im marrying, right?" I nodded, and we walked up the isle.

"Just one more thing," He said, a wicked grin on his face.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"What is your _real _name? I know it was a fake one that you gave me such a long time ago." I turned red at the memory.

"My real name?" He nodded. I looked at the priest who was quietly petrified of this pirate crew.  
"...Jezebel _is _my real name," I whispered in his ear. He let out a loud bark like laugh, and gestured for the priest to begin the ceremony.


End file.
